Unforeseen Enemy
by Sylar's Wife
Summary: "The worst enemies are the ones that come unforeseen." Third part of the Life as A Black Saga. Full summary inside. Sirius Black returns for his third year of Hogwarts, which proves to be darker than the last. Can the Marauders make it through the year?
1. Return to Grimmauled's Place

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the characters of Harry Potter. All canon Harry Potter characters were written and created by J.K. Rowling. Is there copyright infringement going on here, nope. Just wanting to have some fun writing HP fan fiction.

**Author's Note:** Here is the first chapter of the third story in the _Life as a Black_ series. It was sooner than expected but here it is. The other two stories in the series are _Life as a Black_ (1), and_ Haunted_ (2). Thanks for those who review and subscribed to both stories. If this is the first time you come across my stories, I hope you enjoy. I'm proud to present you _Unforeseen Enemy_.

**Full Summary:** It's the Marauder Third Year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardery. The classes aren't the only thing on the Marauder's mind. Weird accidents and disappearances start happening. Sirius is trying to keep what happen during the summer secret from his best friends but it threatens to tear him apart. It makes it even more difficult when it appears that he isn't the only Marauder keeping secret. A Unforeseen Enemy arises and they won't stop until at least one of the Marauders is dead.

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 <span>Back to Grimmauled's Place<span>

Two figures entered the deserted house. They were wearing simple black robes and skull masks. They had been searching the area on the orders of their master. They found nothing and have gone to report to their master. They came into the front room of the muggle house. They still weren't sure why their master would want a muggle house. Wouldn't the Muggles come back? It wasn't one of the two men who spoke first.

"What news?" A cold voice said.

"All clear My Lord" The first man said.

"Good. Soon we shall make our presence known. The Ministry of Magic has been able to hush it all up until now. That will all change soon enough" A cloak figure came into light. The men obviously didn't think there was anything unusual about this.

"My Lord what is going to happen when the Muggle family come back" The second man, who was taller than the other, asked.

"They won't be coming back" The clock figure said confidently. The men looked at one another not daring to ask how their master was so confident that the Muggles wouldn't come back.

"What about the Aurors?" The first man asked. He hoped he wouldn't angry his master. It was clear to see this man had medium length blond, which was almost silver, hair.

"We shall kill any Aurors we come across. Are the others ready for the attack?" The cloak man had finally taken off his hood. The site it revealed would give anyone nightmares. His servants obviously were use to this site.

"Don't we need more followers?" The blond haired wizard asked.

"Yes but not now. When the time comes, I shall have plenty of followers at my disposal. All we need now is my pawn at the Ministry to follow through." The mask less wizard coldly with complete disregard for innocent life. There was a sudden appearance of a large serpent.

"What's that my Lord?" The second, taller, man asked.

"Her name is Nagini. I found her outside the village." The wizard said. The serpent rose up to be stroked by her new master. The other two men looked at the great serpent apprehensively.

"You may go now" He hissed to the man. The men immediately turned heal and ran. They were gone before the cruel wizard started speaking again.

"Very soon, Nagini." The man told to his pet. No one would have been able to know what he said to the snake. All they would have heard, if the gotten the chance, was hissing. The hissing would probably be the passerby's last thing they ever heard.

* * *

><p>The summer sun shined down on the dark haired boy. He was medium height, and was very thin. At the moment he was sitting on a park bench look deep in thought. His gray eyes looked out a small family passing by. He wondered if they were really as happy as they seemed to be. Sirius Black; Boy wizard, Hogwarts student, and Marauder, certain wasn't.<p>

"Excuse me" A man said politely. Sirius was started. He had never been addressed thus by a muggle, a non-magically person. He's parents have always forbidden him to talk to the Muggles here.

"Yes Sir" He said trying not to sound too started. The man looked deeply curious as to why a nearly 14 year old boy would be just simply sitting on a park bench all alone.

"My wife and I noticed you've been at the park for a little while, is anything wrong, can we do anything for you?" The man asked. _Can you change who my family is, _Sirius thought.

"No sir. Just enjoying the park" Sirius said. Sirius got up off the bench and walked down the street. He went in the middle of number 11 and 13 of his street. He walked up the same steps he walked up all his nearly 14 years.

"Finally, Mom and Dad were wondering you were out. You weren't in the Muggle Park were you" His brother Regulus asked with disproval.

"Clearly they weren't too concerned" Sirius said sarcastically ignoring his comment on the Muggle Park. Going to the park was the only thing that brought him any joy in the summer.

"Can you not do that" Regulus asked obviously annoyed.

"Oh you mean sarcasm" Sirius replied.

"You're impossible" Regulus said rolling his eyes. It was a common phrase in their house to use when describing Sirius. Not that Sirius cared that much.

"And your ugly" Sirius retorted. Sirius walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. He took off his clothes and got into the shower. He was thankful that his parents were gone out. He supposes there was a party at somebody's house. He took off his muggle clothes and got into the bath. He tried to keep his mind from going anywhere near the danger zone. That was hard because it seemed like no matter what he did dangerous thoughts came in anyways. His thoughts went to the unanswered letters of his three best friends. He felt guilty for not responding to them but at the moment he didn't feel like he deserved to be associated with them, The Marauders. He didn't feel very like a Marauder at the moment.

* * *

><p>Sirius got up the next morning not really expecting anything out of the ordinary to happen. He had gone to bed early but still managed to stay up all night anyways. Thankfully their family house elf, Kreacher didn't come in to walk him anymore. Sirius was considering writing a letter back to his friends.<p>

"Morning" Sirius said as he went into the dining room. He was still very tired. He didn't really care if he's family responded but he thought it was polite to do it anyways.

"Morning" His family called. Sirius took a seat next to Regulus. He and Regulus haven't exactly spoken since he had gotten back from his Aunt Bellatrix. Not that Sirius had attempted to start a conversation. The moment he got back he shut himself up in his room. It had been such a horrible three weeks.

"We got your booklist the other day" His mother told him. Sirius nodded in understanding. He was excited to go back to school but he wasn't interested in conversation at the moment.

"We are getting your books and school supplies on Monday. It looks like you can use new school robes as well. I signed your Hogsmead form as well. Try not to lose it" Walburga Black told him.

"Yes mother" Sirius said not really paying attention. There was silence for a moment. His parents weren't big talkers.

"We are going out today. Your father was invited to a lunch by the Minister of Magic. Regulus is going by Narcissa's today for a visit. So you'll have the house to yourself today" She said rather coolly

"Fantastic" Sirius said taking a bit of eggs. It was what he needed right now, to be alone. Sirius knew his parents were still disappointed with him for making Gryffindor. It was the highest shame to them that he dared be in any house other than Slytherin. It was what led his parents to send him to his cousin to straighten him out. His brother Regulus on the other hand was the perfect son. Not wanting to be in his family's presence for any longer he went up to his room. Sirius closed his eyes and took feel asleep.

Two hours later he was woken up by a sound downstairs. It wasn't a loud bang more like a swish. Sirius knew what it was, the fireplace. He went downstairs to see who flooed in. There was no one there. _Maybe I imagined it_, thought Sirius. He walked up the stairs to his rooms. He closed the door behind him, fully intending on going back to sleep.

"Hey Sirius!" A polite voice said. Sirius jumped and turned around quickly, his heart pounding in his chest. The person whose voice it came from was shocking. Remus Lupin was his bedroom, sitting at his desk.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>Sirius tries to keep his uninvited visitor a secret from his parents. A conversation nearly leads to a revelation. Sirius finds out that he might not be the only one who is keeping a secret.


	2. A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just a fan working tediously to entertain the good people of . No copyright infringement going on over here (whistles nonchalantly).

**Author's Note:** 2nd chapter! All right! So I have to say I got a little emotional writing some of this chapter. It's an author thing I expect. Anyway, my dears, please leave me some feedback. I also have a poll. Make sure to vote for your favorite Marauder *cough-Sirius-cough*. Please don't kill me, Little Miss Fearless. Thanks for being my Beta.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: <span>A Surprise Visit<span>

Sirius locked the door as fast as he could. Shock was still on his face. He didn't even notice his mouth was open. He never had his friends over for visit. His parents would hardly approve of who Sirius found as good company. Having Remus in his house was dangerous because Sirius had a sneaking suspicion they knew Remus was a werewolf. He'd found out Remus' secret in his first year.

"Close your mouth, Sirius, or you'll get flies in your mouth," Remus said smirking. Sirius closed his mouth. He couldn't speak he was so shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

"Nice to see you too, Padfoot." Remus frowned. Sirius noticed fresh cuts on his cheek. They looked really deep. Sirius knew where they came from. Remus was a civilized werewolf, which meant that he lived in the wizard society. It was really rare for a werewolf to function in society because of the prejudice against werewolves. Every month Remus would lock himself up, and since there were no other werewolves around, he would scratch himself.

"Don't take offence to it Moony. I'm just shocked is all. How come you're here?" Sirius asked him curiously. None of his other friends ever attempted to visit him. None of them mentioned coming for a visit.

"Well, I figured since you don't answer, I'd come see you. Wormy, Prongs, and Amber and I are all worried about you," Remus told him. Sirius felt guilty for not writing to his friends. He had been so out of it lately.

"I'm sorry, had a lot on my mind," Sirius said truthfully. He realized now that he should have at least written one letter to him. Sirius wasn't use to people worrying about him. He never had anyone outside his family.

"Prongs and Wormtail wanted to come, but they're both on holiday. I told Amber I would tell her how you are when I get home. She said she'll curse me if I don't." Remus laughed. Sirius smirked. Amber Rose was one of their best girl friends. She also happened to be very taken with Remus.

"How is Amber by the way? You two shopping for your vacation home? You guys did hold hands during the ritual," Sirius taunted. Remus didn't blush. There was a defiant look on Remus' face.

"So," Remus said defiantly.

"You guys are practically engaged now." Sirius chuckled. Remus laughed and shook his head.

"You're a git," he said smiling.

"And you're a prat," Sirius retorted. He sat down on the bed.

"So is everything ok?" Remus asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, and you?" Sirius asked politely.

"I'm fine. Last full moon was rough." Remus shrugged. Sirius couldn't explain it, but he knew that Remus wasn't telling him something. Remus was so bad at lying anyway. They saw right through the excuses he used whenever he would disappear every month.

"You want something to eat?" Sirius asked.

"I'm starving," Remus told him. Sirius smirked.

"I don't think we have chocolate, Moons," Sirius told him smirking.

"Oh shut up, Sirius," Remus said rolling his eyes. Sirius laughed and showed him out of his room.

* * *

><p>It was a weird experience to have Remus in his family's kitchen. He had Kreacher make Remus some soup. Sirius told the house elf not to tell any of the family that Remus was here. Sirius wasn't sure what his parents would do to Remus if they caught him here. They brought the soup up to Sirius's room.<p>

"Yum, this is really good," Remus said slurping. Sirius laughed. Remus had a notoriously big appetite. Being a growing werewolf didn't help matters either.

"It's a hit or miss with Kreacher. He is usually a good cook when he tries. He doesn't like me much, but he'll serve me as long as I'm not disowned," Sirius explained. Remus nodded. Sirius knew Remus was holding back a rant about his family.

"So, how was your cousin?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius groaned. He was afraid he would ask that.

"It was fine," Sirius lied. Remus frowned. He couldn't tell a lie to save his life, but he could sure spot one.

"Sirius, that's very vague," Remus told him. He had finished his vegetable soup and was now eyeing him critically.

"It went by really fast. I was home before I knew it. I mostly kept to myself the whole time. My cousin and her husband were gone most of the time," Sirius said with ease. Part of it was true. It was true that they were gone most of the time. It was when they were around that was the problem.

"I hope it was better than my summer." Remus frowned. It was then that Sirius realized that he wasn't the only one who had a miserable summer. He knew that there was something Remus wasn't telling him. Should he press him about it or would he come out with it?

"At least I didn't spend part of it with Bellatrix," Remus said sympathetically. Sirius appreciated that Remus was very sympathetic, but he didn't want him to think Sirius' problems were more important, even though his mate didn't know half of what occurred.

"Are you all right, Remus?" Sirius asking the only thing he could think of.

"Yeah, just a bad full moon." Remus winced. Sirius didn't like the look on Remus' face.

"I better go, your parents should be coming back soon." Remus got up. It was then, looking at the back of him that Sirius saw it. Remus was wearing a t-shirt, so his neck was visible. Engraved in his skin was the word _werewolf._

"WHAT IS THAT?" Sirius shouted angrily. Remus looked terrified.

"It's nothing," Remus said turning his back quickly.

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN! DON'T LIE TO ME!" Sirius yelled.

"It's part of a new law. All werewolves must be branded. There was an increase in werewolf attacks last year so the law was just recently passed. My parents were furious but there was nothing they could do," Remus said miserably.

"So they burned it into your skin," Sirius hissed. He was disgusted. Remus was only 13; he was hardly dangerous. Remus was reminded of his condition almost daily, like he needed anymore reminders. It was a miracle that Remus could attend Hogwarts, but thanks to their headmaster, Remus was able to make it in.

"They did it after the last full moon. Every year I'm observed by a healer at Saint Mungo's during a full moon. An official came to my house and branded me," Remus explained.

"Did it hurt?" Sirius asked in vain. He already knew the answer.

"Like hell," Remus said bluntly. Sirius eyes widened. It must have hurt.

"Can't somebody do something?" Sirius asked.

"No. My dad can't afford to bring the issue to court. He lost his job a few months ago," Remus told him.

"That's horrible. How was the healer able to observe you? I thought you were dangerous during the full moon?" Sirius asked.

"They have a spell they use to peer into the shack I use. They do that to measure growth and all that nonsense. Apparently, I'm pretty small for other werewolf cubs my age," Remus said rolling his eyes. Sirius would normally make a joke at the last part, but didn't have the heart to take the mickey out of him.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said sincerely. Sirius wanted to scream. Scream for himself and for his friend who had to go through so much because of something that wasn't his fault.

"It's ok. It's kind of like a tattoo." Remus shrugged. Sirius bit his lip. He still felt that Remus didn't tell him all about his summer, but for now he would let it go.

"Did you tell Amber that you're a werewolf?" Sirius asked. They had just recently all became friends with Amber, and therefore, she didn't know about Remus' condition.

"No, I figured I'll let her figure it out by herself. It's kind of nice her not knowing. I can pretend that I'm a normal person for a while. She's quiet unique for a human." Remus smiled fondly.

"Remus, you are human, at least most of the time," Sirius told him.

"According to this I'm not," he said pointing to the mark on his skin. "Well, whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. It's just a stupid scar. Like it makes a difference. I have many." Remus sighed.

"You know, it's okay to like Amber. She's not going to not like you because you're a werewolf. I hate that you're branded now," Sirius said bitterly. Remus shrugged.

"Remus," Sirius began. Remus looked right at him. Should he tell him what really happened this summer? Would he think any less of him? Sirius wasn't sure he wanted to tell his friends yet. A selfish part of him didn't want one of his best mates to leave.

"What?" Remus asked as his eyebrow rose.

"Why don't you stay the night? My parents are always out during the day. I'll just hide you in my room tonight," Sirius suggested. Remus looked thoughtful for a moment.

"All right then. I'll sleep on the floor." Remus said.

"No, I have a camp bed in my closet you can use. You just have to hide when my parents are here. They don't usually come into my room," Sirius told him. Remus looked around his bedroom.

"You know, this room isn't you," Remus said thoughtfully. Sirius frowned. His mother had changed his room around when he was at Hogwarts.

"First of all, there is no red," Remus huffed. Sirius laughed. Remus had almost everything red.

"Well, help it make it more me," Sirius said brightly.

"Okay, but first…" Remus went over to the window and opened it. "Let's get some light in here," he said.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>Sirius has a run in with someone he would like to avoid. The boys have a visitor on the train ride. New classes are good and bad for the Marauders. There are rumors going around that James' new Quidditch captain isn't so nice.


	3. On Route

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to my wonderful beta reader. Best of luck tomorrow. Hope all goes well. You're the best. In about 9 days I shall be back at school. I am so excited. It's my Sophomore year at school.

* * *

><p>Ch. 3: <span>On Route<span>

Sirius was woken up by loud snoring the next morning. After two years he was far too use to Remus' snoring to be bothered by it, but he was really worried about his parents hearing it and coming in. Sirius decided to do the mature thing and threw a pillow at him.

"Oi!" Remus said. Sirius laughed.

"You're snoring. I thought I heard a snort in the snoring as well." Sirius chuckled. Remus looked at him indignantly.

"I have a deviated septum," Remus snarled. Sirius rolled his eyes; of course he would say that.

"I thought you were a werewolf, not a pig. You must sleep with your mouth open," Sirius told him. Remus' glare did nothing to silence him. Remus got up from his cot and stretched.

"My parents should be going out soon. Hopefully Regulus will leave too. If not, I'll just distract him or something," Sirius said confidently. He was sure Remus' departure would not be too hard. He just had to get him out before his parents found him. Last night they spent time redecorating Sirius room. Sirius loved the way it came out.

"My parents aren't expecting me until the afternoon," Remus told him. Sirius let him barrow a pair of his pajamas. Sirius had also given him a pair of extra muggle clothes he had. It was an improvement from what Remus had on. The Lupins were very poor and therefore, Remus clothes were always second hand.

"Thanks for the clothes," Remus said politely.

"You can keep them. My parents like me to wear wizard robes anyway. The ones they make me wear, make me look like a prat," Sirius said wrinkling his noise. Remus laughed.

"No, you make yourself look like a prat. The robes have nothing to do with it." Remus laughed. Sirius sent him a mock glare.

"You're really vicious in the morning, Moony. That really hurt my feelings," Sirius told him. Remus obviously wasn't fooled. Out of nowhere there was a knock at the door. Remus immediately ran into the closet. Sirius opened the door and found that it was Regulus at the door.

"Yes," Sirius said as if there wasn't a person hiding in his closet.

"Mother and Father are going to Diagon Alley. Bellatrix and Narcissa are coming over for dinner," Regulus said. Sirius' stomach dropped, he didn't want to see his cousin. It was the first time he could admit that he was afraid of his cousin.

"Thanks Reg. That's great news," Sirius said sarcastically. Regulus frowned. That surprised Sirius because he always thought that sarcasm was missed by Regulus, apparently not.

"Do you know who mom was talking about last night? Mom said that someone gave birth last night," Regulus asked. Sirius knew who they were talking about. Sirius debated whether or not to lie.

"Yeah, Andromeda," Sirius told him.

"Andy had a baby," Regulus said shocked. Sirius pitied him. He knew Regulus loved Andromeda. He took it really hard when she left. Sirius knew Regulus would pretend to have no interest in her baby, but knew he did anyway.

"Did Mom say what she had?" Sirius asked gently. It was his first attempt to have a civil conversation with his brother.

"Didn't say." Regulus frowned.

"Well, I better get dressed. I highly doubt mother would find this acceptable dinner attire," Sirius told him. Regulus rolled his eyes, but left. After he made sure Regulus was out of earshot, Sirius signaled Remus to come out.

"What was that about?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. That's Reg for you, he would never admit to caring about things that mother would disapprove of," Sirius told him. Remus gave him a pitying expression. Sirius smiled weakly at him. He was far too use to his family to care anymore

* * *

><p>Sirius got a letter from Andromeda the next day. With it was a picture of a newborn girl. Sirius was shocked to see that the baby had pink hair. Wanting an explanation, he looked at the letter.<p>

_Dear Sirius, _

_This is your new cousin. Her name is Nymphadora Anne Tonks. I couldn't believe it when I saw her, she had purple hair. She prefers pink though. She is a Metamorphmagus, so she can change her appearance at will. She is such a sweet baby. I hope you can see her at Christmas. Have a good term at Hogwarts. Remember to write._ _All my love, _ _Andromeda_

Sirius smiled. Leave it to Andy to have such a special baby. The baby looked just like her. Nymphadora was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. Sirius couldn't help but think that the baby might have a problem with her name. Nymphadora was more of a pureblood name. He was happy for her. Leaving the family seemed to be well worth it. Sirius took the copy of the picture and wrote the name of their newborn cousin on it. He then walked to his brother's room. He slid the picture under Regulus' door. He knew he would save it. Because there was something that even the disownment couldn't change, how much you love a person. Sirius heard voices downstairs. His parents must have had house guests. "Sirius, Regulus come down!" his mother called. Sirius groaned. It must be a family member. Obediently, he walked down the stairs before his brother came out of his room.

"Hello, Sirius," a voice said. Sirius tensed up. He knew who that was. He looked up and indeed, it was his cousin Bellatrix. Sirius didn't answer her and went to the dining room with his mother.

"Bellatrix is staying for dinner," his mother explained. Sirius' stomach sank. Why did this have to happen? Was Bellatrix trying to torture him? Didn't he suffer enough when he stayed with her?

"How charming," Sirius said not really meaning it. He sincerely wished that he could slam the door on his demented cousin and lock every lock in the house. He hoped she wouldn't stay too long. Memories of his time at his cousin's were brought back and he shivered. He wouldn't wish that sentence upon event the vilest people. Dinner was a horrible experience. He felt like he was being held prisoner. All his parents and his cousin talked about were the goings on at the ministry. "_Personally I think the minister is an idiot." _His parents of course didn't notice Sirius' discomfort. Bellatrix practically fawned over Regulus. She was much too close to his brother for his liking. Regulus might be a spoiled brat, but he didn't want his cousin anywhere near him. Sirius was happy when Bellatrix finally was at the fireplace, but she didn't leave without addressing Sirius.

"I will be seeing you, Sirius," She said rather nastily. Sirius could wait for the next meeting with his cousin forever. He didn't want to be anywhere near her. He just hoped she never had kids. Unlike her sister, she was not at all maternal.

"Looking forward to it," Sirius replied with no emotion. Normally it would have been sarcastic, but he didn't want any trouble. He wanted his cousin to leave on the next floo out of his house. He hadn't expected to face her so soon after leaving. Without further ado, Bellatrix disappeared in the flames of the fireplace.

* * *

><p>Finally, it was September 1st. His parents of course took a purely magic way of reaching the platform. For once he was glad his parents were the type of parents that couldn't stand over emotional goodbyes. Regulus immediately found a few of his friends in Slytherin. Sirius saw a few of his fellow Gryffindors. He saw Marlene MacKinnon , who waved. He saw Lily Evans, who looked close to tears. A girl with blonde hair was scowling at her. He finally found his friends, his Marauders.<p>

"SIRIUS!" his best mate, James Potter called excitedly. He was as hyper as ever. He never lost his enthusiasm. Smirking, Sirius walked toward him. James had apparently got a new owl. It was a tawny.

"Hey, Prongs, Wormtail, Moony," Sirius greeted. They all smiled at him. Peter was really tan. It must have been from his holiday in France. Being that he just saw him, Remus hadn't changed much.

"Let's find a compartment," Peter suggested brightly. All three agreed. Sirius was waiting for James to start a rant on him not writing, but it didn't come. Remus must have talked to him and told him not to. They found an empty one at the back of the train.

"Got any chocolate, Moony?" James asked.

"No…yes," Remus said a little harassed. Sirius knew Remus always had chocolate on him. He got up and took a slab out of his bag. They spent the first half hour talking and playing exploding snap. Then they had a visitor, their friend Amber Rose. She came into the compartment at quarter to Noon looking really annoyed. "Hey guys," she said as cheerfully as she could.

"What's with the face?" James asked.

"I just hexed Snape," she explained angrily "Why?" Sirius asked.

"I hope you didn't get into trouble," Remus told her.

"I didn't, Remus. I hexed him because he was being very rude. I was just comforting Lily when he came over. Poor girl, her sister was absolutely horrible to her on the platform. Didn't even say goodbye to her," Amber said shaking her head.

"That must be her muggle sister. I hear they don't get along." James frowned. Sirius knew that James was coming up with the best revenge for Lily.

"That's horrible, but what did Snape say?" Peter asked. Amber looked at him.

"I dare not repeat it. Especially in the presence of James and Sirius," She told him. Peter's eyes widened as if trying to figure out what could be so bad.

"What did he say?" Sirius asked.

"Well, he was saying really nasty things about you guys.

Then he called Remus a name and I lost it," she said, blushing. Remus closed his eyes clearly trying to remain calm and sighed.

"What was the name?" Remus asked as if he was mentally preparing for pulling off a band aid that he knew was going to hurt.

"Scarface," she whispered. James looked furious. "That git," James said, getting up.

"SIT DOWN!" Remus snapped. James didn't expect him to raise his voice and he was taken by surprise.

"It's not worth it, James. We all know it will cause trouble. If that's all he has then I pity his imagination. Just leave it alone for now. Amber come in and sit down," Remus said politely. Amber looked at the empty spot next to Remus and took it. They all had lunch. After lunch they got bored.

"Do you guys want to play a game called how you will die?" Amber asked. James smirked at the expression on their faces.

"That's cheery," Sirius said.

"Haha, it's a game me and Amber made up. All you have to do is pick a manner of death that is impossible. Amber, why don't you start?" James asked. Amber looked excited. "I say my best quill in the eye," Amber said. The boys laughed.

"Very bloody." Sirius chuckled. "Very personal. It's kind of like a betrayal having it be your best quill." Remus laughed. Amber flushed. It was probably because of the close proximity of Remus. Remus smiled kindly at her.

"James, what about you?" Amber asked.

"I say I'll drown in the grease coming of Snape's head," James said seriously. Everyone laughed hard at that. It took a few moments to calm down. Then it was Peter's turn. He looked thoughtful for a few moments.

"I get eaten by the giant squid," he said. James nodded his approval. "Well, I'm going to die by a curtain," Sirius told them. They looked at him as if he was crazy. "How?" Remus asked.

"Well, either by strangulation or just because they're ugly." Sirius shrugged. James laughed. He always complained about how ugly the curtains on their four poster beds were. They argued over who came up with the best death for about a whole hour. They spent the rest of the time just talking. Finally, they were at Hogwarts and the school year had started.

* * *

><p>The next day classes started. The boys went to breakfast early. They were starting new subjects today, which excited Remus. Fabian and Gideon Perwett, the two Gryffindor beaters came to talk to James about practice.<p>

"We have a new captain," Fabian said.

"Who?" James asked. His former captain had graduated.

"Ralph Wood," Gideon told him. James' face went pale.

"I hear he can be tough," James said worriedly.

"I hear he is going to make us get up at 5:30 in the morning," Fabian said. James went paler.

"I'm not going to get sleep at all this term." James frowned after the beater brothers had left.

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Remus said closing his Ancient Runes book. It was the only class he didn't have with them.

"I'm not sure," James told him. Remus looked at him with pity.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Remus said, grabbing his bag.

"I'll see you guys later." He walked off. They said goodbye to him and went to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

Care of Magical Creatures went horrible. They started out taking care of Flabberworms and what was worse, they had it with Slytherin. Snape annoyed them so much that James and Sirius threw dung at him. They were given detention by Professor Kettleborn. They were relieved when the bell rang and they went to charms.

"Hey guys, how was Care of Magical Creatures?" Remus asked.

"Horrible, we got detention," Sirius said nodding at James.

"Already, wow! That must be a record." Remus sighed.

"How was Ancient Runes?" James asked him.

"It was good. Amber is in my class," Remus told them. James looked jealous.

"Probably better than Care of Magical Creatures," James muttered. Sirius smiled nastily at Remus.

"I don't think it's the subject that he finds interesting, Jamie. Did you sit by Amber, Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus didn't answer his question. This only told Sirius that he did.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: The boys start on their Anamagi training again. James has a run in with his new captain. Remus helps a friend out. Sirius finds out that his brother is being picked on.


	4. Friends, Brothers, & Obsessive Captains

**Disclaimer:** Again, my request to own all that is Harry Potter has been denied. *sigh* This must be what Nearly Headless Nick felt like whenever he was rejected by the headless hunt. As you guessed, I don't own Harry Potter. Woe is me.

**Author's Note**: Chapter 4! I am going back to college in a week, so I'm excited. Thanks again to my wonderful Beta. You rock girl**. **I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Please, please review!

* * *

><p>Ch. 4: <span>Friends, Brothers, and Obsessive Captains<span>

Third Year was definitely harder than the last. The boys were so busy that they didn't get to Anamagi training until two weeks into the new term. They had almost forgotten to hate Snape. They met at their usual spot, the shrieking shack, to train in secret. The next step in there becoming Anamagi was to mix a potion. They had to take the potion once every month for three months. They managed to get all the ingredients except for three.

"All we need now is the Bulgarian beetles and the plant extract. Those shouldn't be too hard to get. All we have to do is to steal them from Professor Slughorn's office," Sirius to them. He hated being the one to brew the potion, but he was the only one that could do it.

"I watched him like you said, Sirius. His free period is at 1:00. We don't have class at that time, so James and I will be able to sneak in," Peter told him.

"Good. James, you should bring the invisibility cloak," Remus suggested. He had his Ancient Runes book and was taking notes. He was on his stomach, sitting on the floor. James nodded in agreement. James went to his trunk and got out his invisibility cloak and was apparently looking for something else.

"Hey, did you guys see my other pair of trainers? I thought I packed them." James frowned.

"No, are you sure you brought them?" Remus asked.

"I must have left them at home. I'll just ask my mom to send them," James said closing the lid of his trunk.

"Come on, Peter, let's go. It's almost 1:00. Does Slughorn leave the door open?" James asked him.

"Yes, he shouldn't be back before 2:00," Peter told him. He looked a little guilty at the thought of stealing from their Potions Master, but still followed James out the door.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Ancient Runes," Remus said not looking up. There was a slight blush on his face. Sirius frowned. Quickly he snatched the piece of parchment Remus was using.

"Sirius, give that back!" Remus demanded. Sirius didn't, of course, obey.

"Hmm, this is interesting, Moony. I'm not a Runes expert, but I don't think the initials AOR, in a heart, is one of them," Sirius said snickering. Remus, blushing furiously, snatched the parchment away.

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," Remus said, still blushing.

"Aww, how cute, a werewolf in love. Can I be best man?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, stop teasing me about Amber!" Remus snapped. Sirius laughed even harder.

"Did I say anything about Amber?" Sirius asked him. Remus' face fell, which only made Sirius laugh harder.

* * *

><p>James and Peter where able to get the ingredients alright. It was going to take weeks for the potion to be fully ready. In the meantime, James seemed to be having a bad time at Quidditch practice. He always came back exhausted. One practice in particular was awful for him.<p>

"Ouch! I hurt muscles I didn't even know I had," James said frowned, rubbing his arms. James was the Gryffindor Keeper, so he wasn't surprised.

"That's a nasty bruise, James," Sirius told him.

"I got hit with a bludger. Wood's practices are slowly draining all the energy out of me. I use to enjoy playing Quidditch, but now I hate even going down to the field." James sighed.

"I'm sure he'll relax soon," Remus said, trying to sooth him. James didn't look to be comforted by this. Sirius slapped him on the back gently.

"Cheer up, Prongs. You love Quidditch and that's all that matters." Sirius said. James sighed.

"I'll see you guys later," Remus told them.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"I'm helping a guy in my Ancient Runes class. I'll see you later," he said, grabbing his bag.

"You know, I think we should follow him," James said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Sirius said. "Go get your cloak," he added as an afterthought. He knew Remus might be slightly annoyed if he knew they were following him. James came back quickly and they went straight to what they referred to as "Remus Headquarters".

"Let's go to the back," Peter suggested. James nodded and they gently made their way to the back of the library. They didn't just find Remus, but also Amber. Sirius looked at James and smirked. Remus knew they would tease him mercifully if they knew he was helping Amber.

"Do you think the sign of the first official giant committee will be on the test, Remus?" Amber asked.

"I'm sure it will be. Professor Hexton said it would. Where were you that day?" Remus asked, smirking.

_Probably too busy staring at you, Moony, _Sirius thought.

"Probably got bored and started doodling." Amber shrugged. "Want to see my drawings?" she asked Remus.

"Sure!" Remus said with enthusiasm. Amber got out a blue notebook and gave it to Remus.

"Wow, these are really good, Amber," Remus said appreciatively.

"Thanks, I love drawing. My dad brings me to a cottage every summer and I sit on the beach and draw there," she told him.

"It's just you and your dad?" Remus asked.

"Yeah...hey, did you hear laughing?" Amber said, looking around.

"I know that laugh," Remus said. Sirius cursed his familiar sounding laugh. He walked right toward them. He pulled the invisibility cloak off.

"Hey, Moony," James said in surprise. Sirius tried to look innocent and Peter looked terrified at being caught.

"Don't you 'h_ey, Moony'_ me. What are you gits doing here?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Amber looked at the cloak appreciatively.

"Just thought of a lovely stroll. You know, sightseeing," James said innocently. Remus wasn't fooled.

"Where did you get that, Jamie?" Amber asked.

"It's a family heirloom. My dad gave it to me my first day," James explained. Amber nodded.

"So, what are you two crazy kids doing this fine evening?" Sirius asked in his best imitation of an adult.

"Studying for Ancient Runes. We have a huge test tomorrow," Amber said.

"Remus can help. He loves Ancient Runes. He even made up his own." Sirius smirked, thinking about the "rune" he saw on the piece of parchment earlier. Amber sent a confused look at Remus. Remus gave her a face that clearly said don't ask.

"We are planning on celebrating Sirius' birthday on Saturday. Want to come to the party, Amber?" James asked her.

"Yeah, Amber come! It'll be fun!" Sirius said enthusiastically.

"Isn't it going to be in the Gryffindor tower? I can't go in there," Amber said, frowning

"Not if you don't have the password," Remus told her.

"Okay, will one of you guys meet me and bring me there?" Amber asked.

"I will," Remus volunteered.

"Sirius needs to try and act surprised," Peter told her. Amber laughed.

"I highly doubt that. Sirius couldn't stay quiet for a minute. James and Sirius talk a lot." Amber smirked. Remus laughed at the expression on his friends' faces.

"Good one, Amber." Remus chuckled.

"I try." Amber smiled.

* * *

><p>James' Quidditch practices only got worse. He was now getting up so early that he was up before his other dorm mates. He managed to stay on top of his homework because Remus helped him.<p>

"If I get up any earlier there won't really be a point of sleeping. My arms feel like they're going to fall off. Now one of the new chasers is saying that I can't save a goal to save my life," James said miserably.

"Tell them to go boil their head," Sirius told them. They missed the group that was gathering in the third door corridor.

"Hey, Pads, isn't that your little brother?" Peter asked. Sirius looked and sure enough, it was Regulus, he was on the floor looking terrified.

"I wonder what's going on," Sirius said, walking toward the group. He made his way up to the front.

"Why don't you transfer to Gryffindor like your Blood Traitor brother, Black. Like anyone wants you in Slytherin," a third year Slytherin said. Snape was there as well, but he just watched as his dorm mates terrorized the younger student.

"What's going on here?" Sirius said hotly.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear. We were just discussing you, Black. It must be hard being so far from your idiot of a brother," the Slytherin said. Snape laughed.

"Oh, go wash your head, Snape," James said angrily.

"Why don't you go to Quidditch practice, Potter. I have no idea how you manage to walk around under the weight of that big head of yours," Snape retorted nastily. James got out his wand.

"You leave my brother alone, Dolohov!" Sirius snapped, also talking out his wand. Remus butted in.

"That's enough, Sirius and James. They're not worth it. Don't curse them, it won't do any good. Their ugly enough as it is," Remus said.

"You'll pay for that one, Scarface," Dolohov retorted. Remus laughed.

"How original. My god, can any of you Slytherin's think for yourselves; picking on your own house mate only because his brother's Gryffindor. You're pathetic," Remus said nastily. Sirius looked anxiously at Remus. He hoped the Slytherins didn't notice Remus' eyes were wolfish. It was one of the few times Sirius could tell Remus was a werewolf. Dolohov attempted to curse Remus, but he was too slow for his werewolf speed. Remus disarmed him quickly.

"Teacher," Snape said and the group disbursed.

"Are you ok, Regulus?" Sirius asked him. He helped him off the ground.

"I didn't need your help. I could have taken him," Regulus snapped.

"Well, sorry, next time I won't bother," Sirius snapped right back. Regulus grabbed his bag and turned right, his noise up in the air.

"Better watch it, bro, don't want to damage the nose! By the way, you look like you have dung under your noise!" Sirius called after him angrily.

"Sirius, don't antagonize him!" Remus scolded.

"I'm tired of my family not appreciating what I do for them," Sirius said. If only his family knew how much he suffered.

"Sirius," James began.

"It's okay, Prongs. Let's just go. I shouldn't have bothered," Sirius said, putting his wand away.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> James finds a way to deal with his current Quidditch woes. Sirius is confronted, yet again, by what being a pureblood means. Peter has an emergency at home. Remus becomes interested in finding out about the werewolf that bit him.


	5. Trouble Comes in Fours

**Disclaimer: ** Not J.K. Rowling. Don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** I know technically silver may not harm werewolves in canon, but for the purposes of my story it does. Chapter was edited by my lovely (I say this very loosely mind you) beta. (haha jk. Love you girl). As always review please.

* * *

><p>Ch. 5: <span>Trouble Comes in Fours<span>

Sirius didn't spend much time thinking about the incident with his brother. He spent most of his time making the potion these days. One day, a notice came on the board announcing there was going to be a Hogsmead weekend on Halloween. That was nearly a month away. This was particularly exciting to the third years.

"I need to restock my chocolate!" Remus said excitedly.

"Already, Moony?" Sirius chuckled.

"Well, I don't want to run low," Remus defended. James rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Sirius," a voice behind him said. Sirius turned around and saw Marlene McKinnon.

"Hey, Marlene," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Can I talk to you, alone?" she asked. Sirius nodded. Sirius saw Lily Evans and another one of her friends give Marlene an encouraging smile.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sirius asked when they were alone.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me?" Marlene asked, determined not to blush. Sirius remained silent for a moment. It wasn't like he hadn't expected it, he just hoped it wouldn't be now. Sighing, Sirius decided on a course of action.

"I'm sorry, Marlene, I can't," Sirius said kindly. He hoped he didn't sound too harsh.

"Oh, that's ok. See you around, Sirius," she said in a soft voice.

"I'm really sorry, Marlene," Sirius told her truthfully. Marlene gave him a weak smile, then went back to Lily and their friend.

"What was that all about Sirius?" James asked after he went back to them.

"Marlene just wanted to ask me to go to Hogsmead," Sirius told him.

"That's cool! I thought Remus would have his first date first," James said.

"I told her no," Sirius said, cutting across him. His friends were shocked to say the least.

"Why?" Remus said, looking slightly angry. Sirius looked around; he didn't want anyone to know about it.

"My parents prearranged a marriage for me. I never met her. It was set up when I was born," Sirius told them. Peter laughed. When he saw Sirius' face he stopped.

"You're kidding," Peter said. Sirius shook his head no.

"But that's so old fashioned," Remus said.

"Tell me about it. It's just another thing they do, dictate who I marry. What's worse is that the girl might come to Hogwarts next year to get to know me. My parents are going to have the family over this summer." Sirius sighed.

"That shouldn't forbid you to go to Hogsmead," Peter said.

"Peter, I'm practically engaged," Sirius told him. Peter looked at him sadly.

"Poor, Marlene," Remus said.

"I know, I was nice about it and all, but still. It's not like I don't like Marlene," Sirius said sadly. James really didn't know what to say, but eventually got there.

"Sirius, why are you looking for your parents' approval? You like Marlene, don't you?" James asked. Sirius sighed. Like him, James was a Pureblood, but his parents had more modern views.

"If I don't they might kick me out. I would love to do that, but right now I'm not ready. I'm not really going to marry that girl. I'll leave before that. Right now I just have to play by their rules," Sirius explained. James shook his head in annoyance.

* * *

><p>Remus seemed to be spending a lot more time in the library. He sometimes dragged Peter, James, or Sirius along. Other times he went by himself. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. On Sirius' birthday he went to get Amber. They came into the Gryffindor common room with a huge cake.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Sirius!" Amber said, giving him a hug. Sirius smirked at Remus, silently asking him if he had gotten a hug from Amber. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I made you something," Amber said giving him a square package. Sirius opened it.

"Wow, Amber!" he said. She had made him a painting of a rat, dog, stag, and shockingly a wolf. Sirius looked at Remus. Did she know?

"Remus explained that those were the four of yours' favorite animals. I put your nicknames by theanimals and wrote the Marauders on top," Amber said.

"Thanks, Amber," Sirius said. Amber went to get food. Remus sighed with relief.

"You know, Remus, she's going to be really mad when she finds out you didn't tell her your secret," James told him.

"I'm just hoping she'll still want to be friends with me," Remus said sadly.

"We were," James pointed out.

"Not everyone is prejudice, Remy," Sirius pointed out. Remus didn't seem to be listening.

"You know, I still have nightmares about it." Remus sighed. James, Peter, and Sirius looked at one another. Was he talking about his transformation or his actual attack?

"You're attack?" James asked. Remus looked around and nodded.

"We'll talk about this later," Sirius suggested. Remus nodded. Sirius wondered why he was thinking about this all of the sudden. The party was great. It ended when James lit all his fireworks. Professor McGonagall came in to tell them to keep it down because there were people studying.

"I'll see you guys later," Amber said, going out the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Thanks for coming, Amber," Sirius told her. They cleaned up their mess, then went to their dorm.

"Ok, so what's up, Rem? You've been in a mood for almost a week," James said bluntly. It was one of the things he respected about James, he got right to the point.

"I just started having nightmares again. I went a while without a nightmare, but now there back for some reason," Remus told them.

"They're about your attack, aren't they?" Peter asked. Remus nodded.

"Did they ever, find the one…?" Sirius asked. It was hard to picture the person that would attack someone like Remus.

"No...when my parents found me they took me straight to St. Mungo's. There they gave them the bad news that it was a werewolf bite. Then they told me. The scar is still there," Remus said, putting his hand on his shoulder. Sirius knew that like the scar on his face it would never heal.

"That's horrible..." Peter began, lip quivering.

"The funny thing is, is that I don't blame the werewolf. He or she couldn't help it," Remus said softly.

"Do you think the werewolf is like you, struggles to fit in?" James said with a slight edge to his voice. Sirius understood why. It was uncommon for there to be a werewolf like Remus. Sirius heard bad things about particular known werewolves.

"I need to know why it happened." Remus shrugged.

"Remus, not all werewolves are as good as you. It's too dangerous to go looking for him. You're not even a fully grown werewolf yet. You can get hurt," Sirius pointed out.

"It's just a stupid thought. Forget I said anything," Remus said, lying on his bed.

"You know, Remus, maybe you should talk to someone about it," James told him.

"I doubt it will help. No one can fix it. It can never be fixed," Remus said almost in a dreamily whisper. Sirius began to wonder if they were still talking about him being a werewolf or if there was something deeper going on.

"I'm going to Madam Pomfrey for a dreamless sleep potion," Remus said, getting up. James looked a little worried. The conversation was unnerving. Sirius just hoped Remus would forget about finding the werewolf that bite him because he had a feeling it would be a disaster.

* * *

><p>"Alright, team, you're dismissed. Go to bed early tonight. I want an early practice tomorrow," Wood said. Remus, Sirius, and Peter were in the stands waiting for James to get off practice. It was the night of the full moon.<p>

"That git called another practice tomorrow," James said bitterly.

"Crazy!" Remus shook his head.

"Well, I'll show him not to mess with me. I got a few plans for Psycho Captain," James said with disdain. Remus looked amused.

"Psycho Captain?" Remus asked.

"It's what everyone on the team calls him behind his back," James explained. Sirius laughed.

"Can I help?" Sirius asked evilly. James smirked.

"So, going the mature route, I see." Remus sighed.

"Of course." James smirked

"What are you going to do?" Remus asked him.

"Let's just say, he'll find a little surprise in his bed. I bet if I pay them his roommates would let me in without telling him I was there. I bet you they would do it for free," James said thoughtfully. Sirius knew James had more plan for his Quidditch captain.

"Peter Pettigrew," It was McGonagall.

"Over here, Professor!" Peter called. She looked a little out of breath.

"Mr. Pettigrew, I got an urgent message for you to go home. The headmaster has arranged it," Professor McGonagall told him.

"Is everything ok?" Peter asked worriedly.

"The headmaster will explain, come with me," she said kindly. Peter gave his friends one last panicked look before following Professor McGonagall.

"I wonder what that was about?" Remus asked.

"Come on, let's get dinner. Maybe he'll be back by tonight," Sirius suggested.

* * *

><p>Peter didn't return that night. It appeared he was excused from all classes. Sirius didn't like not knowing what was happening. It sounded really bad if Peter had to go home. He didn't know anyone that was sent home like that. They spent their Herbology lesson discussing their missing friend. It was one of the last few nice days.<p>

"I hope everything is alright," Remus said, cutting up his tree roots. They were for Professor Slughorn's class.

"I'm sure he's fine," James reassured. For the first time they had Herbology with the Slytherins. They normally had Potions with them, but that now was replaced by the third year Hufflepuffs. Snape was a few feet away from them talking to his friend Dolohov. Dolohov was glaring at Remus.

"Oi, Potter, where is your fat little friend?" Snape called. They ignored him.

"Bet you they chucked him out for being an idiot. He had to be for being friends with you losers," Dolohov said nastily. That was too much for James. He threw the roots at him. Dolohov retorted by flinging his trowel at them. Remus caught it. It didn't seem like anything, but then he saw Remus freeze up. The Slytherins looked at him.

"What's his problem?" Dolohov asked.

"Remus?" James asked.

"Silver," Remus said weakly. James eyes widened. Silver were poisonous to werewolves. Dolohov and Snape looked confused. James and Sirius grabbed Remus' arms. Remus looked really pale as if life was draining out of him.

"Professor, we need to take Remus to the Hospital Wing," James said, panicked. Professor Sprout looked startled.

"What happened?" she asked in a whisper.

"Someone threw a silver trowel at him and he caught it without thinking," Sirius said. Now he thought of it, he never questioned why Remus didn't have anything silver.

"Oh dear, yes go," she said urgently.

"I hope those gits don't realize what happened?" Sirius said as they made their way up to the castle. Remus had a slight burn on his hand where he had caught the silver object.

"I feel like I'm dying," Remus said, letting out a cry of pain. James was startled. Remus had never had that reaction. They walked faster to bring him to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Peter returns. Remus recovers from his silver poisoning. James faces the consequences for his prank on his captain. The boys first Hogsmead weekend.


	6. Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** Again, don't own Harry Potter. Boo.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to my beta for editing my chapter for me. Again, please remember to review after reading.

* * *

><p>Ch. 6: <span>Hogsmeade<span>

Madam Pomfrey was able to heal Remus quickly. Of course, she made him stay in the hospital wing overnight. She was able to heal his burn as well. Remus was always a little weak after the full moon, but he was even more strained because of the accident. By the time Madam Pomfrey allowed him to leave, Peter had just gotten back.

"PETER!" James screamed excitedly and ran over to him. Peter looked positively miserable.

"Where have you been?" Remus asked.

"I had to go home. My gran died," Peter explained. Big hearty condolences were exchanged. Peter said he was happy to be back.

"I'm going to have loads of homework," Peter sighed.

"I'll help you get it done, Wormtail," Remus told him.

"I saw you come from the Hospital Wing. Bad full moon?" Peter asked. James and Sirius glared at one another. Stupid Slytherins. They couldn't get into too much trouble because they didn't know about Remus being a werewolf, so they technically didn't mean him harm.

"Let's just say, Pete, over exposure to Slytherins can be dangerous to your heath," Sirius said bitterly. James explained about the silver.

"That can kill a werewolf. Your lucky it wasn't too much, Moony. I hope they all got detention," Peter said.

"They couldn't because they technically don't know why Remus had to go to the hospital. If they did they could have found out Remus was a werewolf. I wouldn't want someone like Snape knowing that Remus can be killed by silver," James said.

"Remus?" said a girl's voice behind them. Amber had just came from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Hey, Amber," Remus said politely.

"Where were you? Why weren't you in Ancient Runes?" Amber asked him. Remus immediately came up with his story.

"I had an accident in Herbology. Let's just say that Slytherins and fire breathing plants don't mix well," Remus said. Amber crossed her arms as if deciding whether his story was believable. In fact, it was since they were dealing with fire breathing plants.

"Who were the Slytherins?" Amber asked through gritted teeth. Sirius would have made a joke about her missing Remus in Ancient Runes and her getting defensive over Remus, but he didn't have the heart to do it.

"It doesn't matter," Remus said quickly.

"It was Snape and Dolohov," James said quickly. Remus glared at him, which clearly said _traitor_.

"Really, well, I'll just have to teach them some manners, won't I! What were those two prats playing at? There are some dangerous plants in the greenhouse!" Amber ranted.

"Amber, it doesn't matter. There was no harm done," Remus said. She looked at him had.

"That's a nasty burn," Amber said frowning. Then she did something unexpected. She kissed his hand. Remus was taken aback. "I'll see you guys later," she said.

"We'll get them back later," James told her quiet enough where Remus was out of earshot. Amber shook her head. James appeared to already have a plan of attack.

* * *

><p>It took Remus a long time to get over his silver poisoning. For a week straight, he went to sleep immediately after classes were finished and only woke up when they brought him food. One day, he even fell asleep during double potions. Finally, he was back to normal. He had to catch up on a lot of homework.<p>

"What'cha doing, Remus?" Sirius asked him. Sirius was working on an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was an essay on legal defensive spells. He was almost to the conclusion.

"Ancient Runes," Remus said, writing down a meaning. Sirius smirked. He wrote something down.

"Really! What does this mean, Moony?" Sirius said, innocently holding up the drawing of a heart with the initials AOR, otherwise deemed Remus' rune. Remus went pink, but then took a deep breath. He knew Sirius was never going to let him live it down.

"Dunno," Remus said, frowning. He drew something and held it up. It had a cross with the letters SIGTD on it.

"Oh! What does that one mean?" Sirius asked enthusiasically.

"_Sirius is going to die!_" Remus yelled, getting up.

Sirius got up quickly and ran to his common room, laughing the whole way. When he saw the look on Remus' face he screamed. "JAMES! JAMES! HELP ME!" he continued screaming as he ran to James and hid behind him. James looked moderately confused as to why his friends were fighting.

"What's going on?" James said, amused.

"James, do you mind if I kill Sirius?" Remus asked angrily, looking dangerously at Sirius.

"No, but not in here. Don't want you to get blood on the carpet," James said, smirking. Sirius looked at James indignity.

"Thanks a lot, mate," Sirius pouted, which only made James laugh harder.

"You probably deserve it," James chuckled.

"Did you hear him scream like a little girl?' Remus asked James. James nodded.

"I thought a girl was sneaking up here," James snickered.

"Oh, shut up. You guys are so mean to me," Sirius pouted.

"Well, if that's all…I have to put worms in my Quidditch Captain's bed," James said, getting a jar of worms from his bedside table. He examined the jar with great interest. The worms were huge. His captain would definitely be grossed out.

"Where did you get that? No wait, I don't want to know," Remus said thinking better of it. James just smiled and went out the door. Sirius went after James, so he could help. They waited on the floor landing. They heard the Quidditch Captain scream, which indicated he found the worms.

* * *

><p>James' prank was the talk of Gryffindor Tower. Many people suspected that it had to be a Quidditch player. Ralph knew who the perpetrator was and came to their dorm with a few of his chasers.<p>

"I need to talk to you, Potter," Ralph Wood said sternly.

"Yeah," James said nervously.

"I know it was you. Mark saw you go into our dorm," Wood said, indicating the chaser to his right. The boy called Mark smirked.

"He only did it because you're a git," Sirius said angrily. James glared at him.

"Do you think I'm unfair, Potter? Afraid of a little hard work? Would you rather be captain?" Wood said through gritted teeth.

"No, I don't. I just think that you're over working us. I respect that you're the captain and I want to win. I just don't want to die doing it. If I have to quit, I will," James said defiantly. Wood eyed him with interest.

"You got a smart mouth, Potter. You'll be a good Quidditch captain one day. I might even put in a good word for you," Ralph said thoughtfully. Sirius was confused. What was going on?

"Huh?" James said, confused.

"I like that you stood up for yourself. Besides, it was kind of funny," Ralph said with a slight hint at a smile.

"Ralph, you're seriously going to let him get away with it?" Mark said angrily.

"Well, no, James will be putting the balls away after practice, but I like that he stood up to me. James will also get the job as chaser starting next week," Wood said. James looked at him in shock. James wanted to try out for Chaser last year, but it was filled.

"Wait, what?" Mark said.

"James will be replacing you. The reserve keeper will be moved up," Wood told him.

Mark looked angry. "Why?" he asked furiously.

"I think it's best for the team, besides James has been out flying you in practice by a long shot. See you at practice, James. Oh, and I believe these belong to you," Wood said, giving him the jar filled with worms.

"Thanks," James said, completely nonplussed. It was as if someone told him that he had a twin brother. By the look on James' face, he appreciated that he had a Quidditch Captain with a sense of humor.

* * *

><p>The boys got up October 31st, excited. Today was going to be there first official day in Hogsmeade. They had been to Hogsmeade, but it was only to Honeyduckes and they hadn't been able to get a good look around.<p>

"Amber, over here!" James called. Amber had just come from the other side of the great hall and got in line to go to Hogsmeade.

"Hey, guys," she greeted brightly. Just then, Snape and his friend Dolohov went past them and glared at Amber.

"What was that about?" Peter asked, looking nervous.

"Well, let's just say someone might have taught them some manners," Amber said, smirking and looking pleased with herself. James smirked too.

"What did you do?" Remus asked them suspiciously.

"Nothing," James said quickly. Remus looked at Amber.

"We didn't do anything," Amber said, not looking him in the eyes.

Remus stepped closer to her, but Amber backed up. "What did you do?" he asked again.

Amber back up yet again, but Remus just got closer. "Nothing," she said quickly.

"I wouldn't want you to get into trouble," Remus said. Amber looked down determined not look at him in the eyes.

"We cursed them. We gave them pimples that said _loser_ on each their faces," James told him. Amber glared at him. James looked at her apologetically.

"You guys just made it worse!" Remus said exasperatedly.

"Why don't I buy you some chocolate?" Amber asked.

Remus looked at her. "Fine, but I'm still angry," he said, frowning. Sirius highly doubted that Remus could be mad at someone that was about to buy him chocolate.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>Sirius loses a Black heirloom. Amber's best friend doesn't like Amber's new Gryffindor friends. The potion is ready, but with an unexpected reaction.


	7. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** I write fanfiction, not famous worldwide best sellers. I am not nor ever will be J.K Rowling. If I was her a certain individual would not be dead (sigh).

**Author's Note:** Edited by the wonderful Little Miss Fearless. Whoever reviews gets a bar of chocolate from Remus' secret stash. Come on, you know you want some. As always feedback is encouraged. Remember to vote in the poll on my profile. The question is 'What is your favorite HP character?' I will be putting up a new poll soon.

* * *

><p>Ch. 7: <span>Expect the Unexpected<span>

Sirius turned over his mattress for the second time. Where was it? He knew he had it on his bedside table. It had to be here. It just had to. His mother would kill him if she found out he lost it.

"What are you looking for, Sirius?" James asked. He was still muddy from Quidditch practice. Practice had definitely become not only bearable, but enjoyable as well.

"I'm looking for my watch. It's been in my family for years. My parents are going to kill me if I don't find it. Pity, it's one of the only family heirlooms I liked," Sirius said miserably.

James looked at the destruction on his side of the room. "You lost a watch that is like decades old?" He frowned.

"Yes, please help me look for it," Sirius begged. He was afraid if his parents found out they might send him to Bellatrix again.

"Don't worry, mate, we'll find it. I need to look for a pair of trainers. My mom told me that they're not in my room, so they must be here," James said. Sirius sighed. He had been looking for the watch for a half an hour.

James and him searched the whole room and finally had to concede that the watch wasn't there, nor were James' trainer. James wasn't fussed about his trainers since his parents could just by him a new pair. He was just irked that it was his favorite pair. Sirius' missing item was irreplaceable.

"What's going on in here?" Remus asked, eyes widening at the sight of their room in shambles.

"We were looking for my sneakers and for Sirius' watch," James explained.

"I thought you left your sneakers at home?" Remus asked him.

"Apparently not," James said.

Remus bit his lip. "I lost something too," he told them.

James looked shocked at this. "Really, what did you lose?" he asked.

"Um, a personal item," Remus said, blushing.

Sirius smirked. "Did somebody steal your rune," he laughed. Remus glared at him. Sirius was never going to get tired of the joke.

"No!" Remus snapped.

"What did you lose?" James asked again.

"I can't tell you," Remus said, going redder.

"Oh, come on, Remus, we won't laugh," Sirius promised.

"Ok, fine. I lost the teddy bear my parents gave me when I was bitten by the werewolf," Remus said. If Remus didn't look so miserable, Sirius would have laughed. He didn't though because Remus was upset enough.

"That one you had hidden in you trunk?" James asked. Remus glared at him. "I only went in there for a piece of chocolate," he defended himself. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Where is all our stuff going?" Sirius asked.

"Why don't we ask Peter when he gets back if he lost anything?" James said. Remus looked at him thoughtfully. He didn't say anything, but helped them look for their stuff. When Peter got back he told them he hadn't lost anything that he knew of, and offered to help them look. Sirius had a feeling that more stuff was going to be taken.

* * *

><p>Being that their stuff was going missing, they now locked their room when they left. Remus had the idea to have a password put on the door that only the boys knew. It wasn't much, but it was enough for now. To cheer Remus up they met up with Amber at the Great Hall to do homework. She was in the same Charms class as them. She brought around her Ravenclaw friend.<p>

"Hey, guys, this is my friend, Bonnie Henderson," Amber said, introducing her friend. James was the first to introduce himself.

"I'm James Potter," he said.

Bonnie looked at him skeptically. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Sirius Black," Sirius said, holding out his hand. She shook it, but he noticed she looked a little nervous. Was he imaging it or was he being paranoid?

"Peter Pettigrew," Peter said. Bonnie seemed hesitant to take his hand.

"Remus Lupin," Remus said politely.

"Pleasure. Amber talks about you four a lot. Especially Remus," Bonnie said, eyeing Remus. He looked a little uncomfortable. Sirius did not imagine it, she didn't like them. For whatever reason, she looked at them like they were disgusting bugs.

"They are the coolest guys, Bonnie. I'm very excited for you all to meet," Amber said, pushing her black hair out of her eyes. Bonnie didn't seem as enthusiastic as Amber about this meeting, but sat down.

"I suppose so, you spend enough time with them," she said with a slight edge to her voice. Remus and James looked at one another. They knew it wasn't going well either.

"Come on, Bonnie. They're really nice," Amber told her. Bonnie wasn't convinced.

"All they do is get detention and pick on that Snape boy. I don't call that nice," she snapped.

"I think they're funny. Plus, Snape picks on them as well. You don't expect them to take that lying down, do you?" Amber retorted.

"I don't know why you want to hang out with Sirius Black of all people," Bonnie snapped.

"What's wrong with me?" Sirius said, standing up and glaring at Amber's friend.

"I've just heard stories about your family that weren't really nice," Bonnie said, folding her arms.

"So that makes me like them?" Sirius sneered.

"No, it's just I heard insanity runs in your family. Your brother was picking on my little sister the other day," she said, glaring at him. This just made him angrier.

"My brother is an idiot, but that doesn't mean I support what he does. I know nothing of what my brother is doing. That's not fair that you don't want Amber to hang out with us over such petty things," Sirius said.

"Whatever! I'll see you back at the common room, Amber," Bonnie said, picking up her stuff. Amber glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"I'm so sorry about that, Sirius. I don't know what came over her," Amber said, upset.

"It's not your fault, Amber. Not everybody is going to like who you like," Remus said, giving her a piece of chocolate.

"How is this suppose to help?" she muttered.

"Chocolate always helps," Remus said sternly.

Amber shook her head and laughed. "You and your chocolate," she said fondly.

Sirius was still thinking about what Bonnie said. He knew his family didn't have a good story, and he didn't want to be associated with them. He also thought back to his time at his cousin's house. If they knew would they think he was crazy, himself? He still winced in pain just thinking about it.

"Are you all right, Sirius?" James asked. He seemed a bit upset that Amber's best friend didn't seem to like him.

"I'm fine," Sirius lied. Crazy or not, he wasn't going to let anyone know that they hurt his feelings. He was a Black after all. Blacks' feelings don't get hurt. He didn't let his crazy cousin get to him and he wasn't going to let some stupid girl get to him either.

* * *

><p>The potion bubbling meant that it was indeed ready. It was a good thing that it was only the four of them in their dorm. It was so much easier keeping their secret this way. They hid the potion in the closet and Sirius worked on it. It was time to drink the potion and they would be on their way to becoming Anamagi.<p>

"Are you sure this is going to work?" James asked Sirius.

"Positive. This is the same color as the book. Drinking it is the only thing we have to do now," Sirius said.

Remus looked anxious. "You guys can still turn back, you know," he said.

"Yes, we can, but we're not," James said sternly.

Peter looked reassured by James optimism. "Well, enough stalling, let's do this before I change my mind," he said briskly. Remus got out three cups and put the potion into them.

"One the count of three, we drink," Sirius said.

"One, two, three!" They all gulped down the potion in one swing.

"Eww, that's vile!" James said, making a face. Sirius was trying not to gag, while Peter looked like he was going to be sick. They waited a few minutes for any reaction to the potion.

"See, Moony, no harm done," James said.

Remus looked skeptical. "Well, all right, but it's still illegal. You guys are going to be the death of me, I swear," he said shaking his head.

They got into bed and were all asleep within minutes. Sirius was the first to wake up, followed closely by Peter.

"Wormtail, what happened to your teeth?" Sirius asked while yawning. Peter looked immediately in the mirror and screamed.

"What?" Remus said in a drowsy panic.

"My teeth! Look at my teeth!" Peter whined.

"Oh no, it must have been a reaction to the potion. It said it might do that the first time. It must have happened after we went to sleep." Remus said, looking at Peter's mouth.

"I can't go to class like this!" Peter squeaked.

"We'll just tell McGonagall that you're ill. She never asks if you are in the hospital wing," Sirius said, comforting him.

"It'll go away soon, right?" James said. Sirius let out a laugh when he saw James.

"What?" James asked. Remus was trying to contain himself, as was Peter.

"Look at the mirror," Sirius told him.

James did so. "I HAVE HORNS!" he yelled.

"Just small ones." Remus smirked.

"This is just great. I have horns, Peter has rat teeth, and Sirius got a tail," James said, pouting.

Sirius looked at him. What did he mean by a tail? He turned around and saw it. "Oh no," he groaned.

This was too much for Remus. They had never seen Remus laugh so hard. It took him a moment to contain himself. "Wow! This is the best day of my life. I need a picture for posterity," he said, while opening his trunk.

"Why do you need a picture?" James groaned.

"For blackmail or a laugh every now and then," Remus explained cheekily. Sirius glared at him, making it known _I hate you_.

"You know what makes me laugh, Remus?" Sirius asked with venom in his voice.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Ancient Runes," Sirius said smartly.

Remus grabbed Peter's pillow and threw it at Sirius. It was worth it to Sirius. Remus said that he was going to tell teachers that they were ill and went to his first class. He said he would bring back their homework.

"How long do you think we'll be like this?" Peter said miserably.

"Hopefully just a day or two," Sirius said, holding his tail. It was really long.

"Hopefully, my hair can't cover this," James said, messing up his hair in a vain attempt to cover his horns. The general consensus that day was that Remus was a prat, which was fully proven when he brought them their stack of homework.

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure appeared before the cowering man. The man had many cuts and bruises on his face. The cloaked figure gave off the impression of a snake that could strike at any moment. The cowering man was thankful that the cloaked wizard left his serpent at home.<p>

"You mislead me, Lestrange," a cold voice spat. He was furious that his plan had failed. Lestrange was in no danger, yet.

"I'm sorry, Master. The aurors came and…" the man began.

"I don't want to hear excuses!" the unknown wizard said.

"Master, please!" Lestrange begged.

"No more mess ups… _Crucio!" _the wizard said. Lestrange let out a scream of pain.

"Send in the werewolf, if you please, Lestrange," the cloaked figure spat. Lestrange backed out of the room quickly and a moment later another figure came in. The man was obviously a werewolf based on his appearance. There was hunger in his eyes.

"Greyback," the wizard greeted.

"My Lord," the werewolf named Greyback answered back respectively.

"I need you to stay in hiding. The aurors know that it's you that have been behind those attacks. You must not get yourself caught," the cold voice said.

"Yes, my Lord. My Lord is pleased to know that my army of werewolves has grown," Greyback said.

"Excellent. Your attacks have been successful then?" his master said. It was clear that he didn't like the werewolf in front of him, but kept him around to do his bidding.

"As always. There was one that got away from me. A tiny boy I attacked years ago. He is still a werewolf, but not in my pack. He was the son of a filthy Mudblood," Greyback said bitterly as if the fact that one of his victims got away from him mortally wounded him.

"No brat of Mudblood gets sympathy from me," the figure before Greyback spat. There was silence for a moment.

"I will let you know when you can proceed with your plan. You may take your leave," the figure said.

Greyback did as his fellows did and promptly left. As his last fellow left, the cloaked figure finally took off his hood. Examining himself in the mirror, he admired his appearance. All the hard work he been doing this past year was going to finally pay off. All he needed to do was to go long enough without the meddlesome headmaster finding out.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> The boys find out where their stuff has been going. Remus makes a startling confession. James is burdened by the strain of keeping a secret from his new friend.


	8. Lies, Secrets, & Confessions

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to my beta. She is practically my co-writer. I love discussing this series with you.

* * *

><p>Ch. 8: <span>Lies, Secrets, and Confessions<span>

James, Sirius, and Peter were normal by the end of the weekend. Remus still laughed himself silly at them, even after James's horns were gone. Overall, it was a pretty bad weekend because they had to stay in their room for so long. Sirius felt like if he didn't get out of their dorm, he would explode.

"Hey guys, where have you been all weekend?" Amber asked on Monday in Charms. Professor Flitwick had assigned them partners. Amber was Sirius' partner. Sirius came to find out she was really good at Charms.

"We were all sick," James explained quickly. Him and Peter were pairs and were sitting right next to them. Remus was paired with a Ravenclaw boy.

"I'm glad you guys feel better. Bonnie has been absolutely awful. She's been ignoring me," Amber said miserably. She looked over at Remus.

"You know, Am, you should ask Remus to go to with you to Hogsmeade." Sirius smirked.

Amber looked at him. "Why would I do that?" she asked coolly. Sirius laughed. So, she was going to deny it.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Peter said incredulously. She looked at them confused.

"Well then, what do you think of Remus?" James asked her. Amber looked in mock thought.

"I think he's glorious," she said simply. Sirius looked at James. What did she mean by glorious?

"That's very vague, Amber," James said.

"What is glorious suppose to mean?" Peter asked.

Amber laughed. "So, did you guys find your missing stuff?" she asked after attempting the spell again. It was the cheering charm. Sirius felt wonderfully cheery even thinking how his parents might kill him when they found out about the watch.

"No, poor Remus has been very upset about it too," James sighed.

"Really, what did he lose?" Amber asked.

"His teddy bear," Sirius chuckled.

Amber laughed. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. The poor dear." she said, shaking her head fondly. Sirius suspected that she was about to plot a massive search for the bear.

"You think Remus is sweet," James said, pointing at her accusatorily. The bell rang.

"I'll see you prats later," she said, chuckling.

"But Amber, we have so much to discuss," James said, calling after her. She ignored him.

"Hey, guys," Remus said weakly.

"What's up, Moons?" Sirius asked.

"I just haven't been sleeping well. I almost feel asleep during class," Remus said miserably. He did look more tired than usual.

"We'll get Teddy back soon, Moons," James said. Remus glared at him and all James could do was smile.

* * *

><p>It seemed that Amber and her friend Bonnie were never going to make up. Amber didn't even talk to the boys as much as she use to. James decided that he needed to interfere. Sirius advised him not to, but he did anyway.<p>

"Hey, Bonnie!" James said brightly. Amber looked shocked at him addressing her directly.

"Hello, James," she said with a note of suspicion.

"Can we talk?" James asked. Sirius gave him an approving nod. So far so good. As long as he doesn't say anything. She nodded and sat down.

"Look, don't be mad at Amber. She did nothing wrong," James said, pleading. Sirius nodded. Bonnie sighed.

"I'm the one that should apologize," Bonnie said.

James looked surprised. "What?' he said.

"I was just mad because she's been blowing me off to hang with you guys. I didn't mean to be mean. I'm sorry," Bonnie said sincerely.

"Well, you can hang out with us too, if you want to," Sirius suggested. Bonnie smiled kindly at him in thanks.

"You know, all she ever talks about is you guys and Remus," Bonnie said.

"Of course she talks about Remus a lot." Sirius laughed.

"You seem so nice," Bonnie said incredibly.

"Thank you," Sirius said, not really knowing if this was a compliment or not.

"Blacks are known to be mean, but maybe it's not all true," Bonnie said thoughtfully.

"No, it's not," Sirius said.

"I'm glad it's not. You know, I think it's kind of cool that you're the first Gryffindor in a long line of Slytherins," Bonnie said. Sirius smiled at her. "You're a really good Quidditch player, James. You should play professionally," she added. James hugged her. Bonnie looked shocked. Sirius laughed. It was good of her to try to make up for how rude she was to them before.

"One thing you need to learn about James is that he likes to hug," Sirius said.

"Obviously," Bonnie said, still looking shocked.

"We have two Ravenclaw friends now," James said excitedly. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You guys are so funny," Bonnie laughed.

"Why, thank you!" James said brightly.

* * *

><p>With Bonnie now their friend, Amber hung out with them a lot more. Bonnie also hung out with them sometimes. Remus spent a lot more time in the library. James finally asked one day why.<p>

"I was just doing an essay," Remus said quickly.

"For what class?" Sirius asked.

"For Muggle Studies," Remus said.

"We don't have an essay for that class," Peter said suspiciously.

"Why do you guys have to know everything? For once, can't you keep out of it?" Remus snapped.

"Sorry, we're just worried about you," James said, looking hurt.

Remus sighed. "I'm sorry, James. I've been under stress. My parents seem to always be fighting now. My mom wrote me yesterday and we may have to move because my dad can't find a job," Remus said miserably.

"I'm sorry, Remus," James said.

"It's okay. I just don't want to move. At least maybe my parents might get along better." Remus sighed.

"At least your dad's around, Remus. Your parents love you, things will get better," Peter said, patting him on the back. Peter's dad was married to another woman when he was born. As far as they knew Peter barely talked to his dad.

"Thanks, Pete," Remus said, smiling weakly. They walked back to their room.

"Guys, I lied to you," Peter said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked. Peter sighed and took a watch out of his bag.

"You found it," Sirius said, relived.

"I didn't find it," Peter said.

"You took it," Remus said. By the look of it, Peter was guilty. A sudden rush of anger proved how upset Remus was. How could Peter have waited until now to confess?

"Did you take my sneakers too?" James said furiously.

"They're in my trunk," Peter said.

"What about..." Remus began.

"Ralph is in my trunk as well," Peter said, not meeting Remus' eyes. In a quick second Remus hexed him.

"You…two...faced…git..." Remus said angrily.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why, I just took them," Peter said.

"Don't you talk to me, ever!" Remus snapped, grabbing his bag and heading out of the room. James looked in shock. Peter turned to them.

"Don't look at us!" Sirius snapped as he grabbed his watch back. James went over to Peters' trunk and grabbed his trainers and Remus' bear. He didn't talk to Peter, but looked at him sadly.

"Let's go find Remus. Hope all our stuff is here, when we get back" Sirius said venomously. James and Sirius walked out not looking at Peter.

* * *

><p>After the fallout, the boys didn't talk to Peter for a long time. They avoided the dorm, and spent most of their time in the library.<p>

"So, he just took your stuff?" Amber said angrily.

"Yes, Remus cursed him," James told her. Amber's friend had joined them.

"I hope you reported him to Professor McGonagall," Bonnie said.

"We did. He has detention for a month," Remus said.

"I'm glad you got your things back. I know you were upset about losing Ralph, Remus," Amber said kindly. Remus glared at Sirius. Sirius looked apologetically at him. Remus knew that he meant no harm by it.

"That git better not talk to me ever again," Sirius said.

"I'm going back to the common room. I don't feel well," Remus said. Indeed, he did look ill. The full moon was soon.

"I have to go too, Am. I promised Marne that I'd go hang out with her and some of her Hufflepuff friends," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. Amber looked at her with pity.

"Good luck," Amber said.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Marne kind of hangs out with the wrong people, and she normally drags me or Bonnie along," Amber explained. She sighed. "Is Remus okay? He looked ill," she said worriedly.

"Oh, yeah, just got a bug going around," Sirius lied. James looked guilty.

"I hope he gets better,"Amber said. James looked like he was about to say something, but Sirius stomped on his foot. Amber didn't notice the exchange. They finished up their homework and went back to their own common rooms.

"I hate lying to her," James said, frowning.

"It's not our secret to tell, James. Remus has to tell her in his own time. I'm sure that when the time comes, Amber will forgive you. Just say Remus made you swear," Sirius told him.

James still looked miserable. "We are going to have to come up with excuses for him," he said.

"Don't worry, James. She's a smart girl, she'll figure it out soon enough," Sirius said, trying to comfort him. It was true. She already noticed how ill he was. Just a few more symptoms and they were sure that she'd figure it out. Sirius was confident that Remus had nothing to worry about. She seemed pretty trustworthy.

"I hate lying to her," James said again.

Sirius knew what was causing James' mood. It killed James not talking to Peter, even though he knew he had the right to be mad at him. Sirius hoped that all worked out for the best with Amber, but wasn't sure if they could ever forgive Peter. Maybe they had officially lost one of their Marauder brothers.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> The boys still aren't talking to Peter. Peter might be moved to a new dorm. Their fight gets interrupted when one of the boys is seriously hurt. Sirius begins having nightmares about his summer holiday again.


	9. The Fallout

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling and Warner Brothers. This is not done for any kind of profit. All canon characters are the work of J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note: **Ch. 9! Thanks again to Fearless for editing my chapters.

* * *

><p>Ch. 9: <span>The Fallout<span>

Pain, the horrible pain. Sirius wished it would stop. The pain was so bad that he felt he would surely die from it. He wanted to die, as long as the pain would stop. He was suddenly walking and instantaneously he was at a door. He opened it and the room inside was empty. He suddenly heard a crackle and turned around. No, not here. Not now. Why couldn't he be left alone?

"Sirius, come on. We're going to be late," James said, shaking him.

Sirius opened his eyes. He wasn't in the room. He was safe, and he didn't feel the unbearable pain anymore. It was all a dream. "Can you just tell Professor McGonagall I'm ill?" he said.

"No, we have a test to do this morning," James reminded him. Sirius groaned. He had almost forgot. Luckily he studied for it, but he wasn't fully confident that he knew anything about the multiplying charm. What was the incantation for that again?

"Remus is waiting for us down in the common room," James said.

Sirius reluctantly got out of bed. He felt very sluggish. Sirius noticed that Peter hadn't slept in his bed. Peter was still avoiding the room. He must have slept in the common room. Deciding that he could put it off no longer, he went down to the common room. James told him that Remus went down to breakfast. Amber and her friend Bonnie had joined them at the Gryffindor table.

"Sirius, are you okay? You look a bit peaky," Amber said, looking at him with concern.

"Yeah, Black, you look like hell," Bonnie said seriously. Sirius glared at her.

"Oh, be nice guys," Amber said half-heartedly.

"Well, he does," Bonnie defended.

"You're just sour about the other day, Bon-Bon," Sirius said, smirking as he took a bite out of an apple.

"How can you think that the Tornados have any chance at the Quidditch World Cup this year?" Bonnie spat.

"The Tornados are awesome. Better than Puddlemore United," Sirius said. Bonnie looked like she was about to curse him.

"Here they go again," Remus whispered to Amber. Amber chuckled.

"They're a great team," Bonnie defended bitterly.

"With a horrible defense. Half the players look like they don't know how to ride a broom stick," Sirius shot at her. They didn't hear Amber call them. They were too deep in their argument.

"The Tornado's have one of the best seekers in the league," Bonnie reminded him.

"Guys, that enough!" James said exasperatedly.

"Fine, but Sirius has bad taste in Quidditch teams," Bonnie said, sitting down.

Amber shook her head fondly. Sirius took a piece of toast. He wasn't really that hungry. He just wanted to go back to bed.

"Hey, guys," a small voice said. They looked up and saw Peter. Sirius looked at James and Remus.

"What do you want?" Bonnie snapped.

"Yeah, come to steal our stuff now?" Amber said furiously.

"I just came too…" Peter began. The boys got up and didn't look at the estranged member of the Marauders. Amber glared at Peter one last time, and then her and Bonnie went on their way to History of Magic.

* * *

><p>It was really exhausting trying to ignore someone. It seemed like there was no end in sight. Peter would be the first one up and he was always out of the room before they even got up. It seemed almost robotic. The boys set a goblet of potion on the desk table. It was too dangerous for Peter to stop taking the potion now, even if they were mad him.<p>

"I hate not talking to him," James said miserably one day.

"He stole our stuff, James, for no reason. Plus he watched as we looked for them like idiots. He didn't even feel bad about it or guilty," Sirius reminded him. It was true. Peter knew they were upset about losing their things and didn't feel bad about it.

"I am very tolerant, but when you mess with Ralph…" Remus began.

"You mess with you," James finished.

"I'm just glad he didn't take them home. At least we got them back," Sirius said. They both nodded in agreement. Sirius, again, was suffering from lack of sleep. He had the dream about the empty room.

"Sirius, you look awful," Amber said in Charms one day.

"Are you sick?" Bonnie asked with something like concern in her eyes.

"No, just haven't been sleeping well," Sirius told them. Bonnie felt his head.

"Hun, you're burning up," Bonnie said kindly.. Amber rolled her eyes. Bonnie was a health freak. Amber said that she was like a mother to all the girls in their dorm. She also called everyone hun, sweetie or some other pet name, at least people she was friends with.

"You should go see Madam Pomfrey," James suggested.

"I'm fine," Sirius said. Just then he got sick all over the floor.

"Mr. Black, are you all right?" Professor Flitwick asked. Sirius threw up again. "Mr. Potter, can you bring Mr. Black to the Hospital Wing," she said. James helped Sirius to his feet. Sirius suddenly felt better.

"I'm fine. I don't need to…" Sirius began.

"Don't argue," James said.

Madam Pomfrey said Sirius was just suffering from lack of sleep. She had Sirius take a dreamless sleep potion and had him sleep in the hospital wing. He awoke sometime after supper. James and Sirius had come to visit him.

"Madam Pomfrey says you should stay here tonight," James said.

"I know. I wish she would let me go. I'm fine," Sirius complained.

"You know Madam Pomfrey. She just wants to be sure you feel well when she releases you. I have to fight with her to let me go after the full moon," Remus told her. James looked at him.

"Can I please tell Amber?" James begged.

"No," Remus said. James sighed.

"Oh, did we tell you. Peter might be moved to a new dorm. The second years have a space for him. Peter hasn't decided yet," Remus told him.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked.

"Professor McGonagall told us," James explained. Sirius didn't know how he should feel by now. On one hand, he knew that Peter deserved it, but were they being too cruel? It seemed to be hurting James. Why not him? Why did he not feel bad about not talking to Peter. Even Remus seemed to be feeling a little guilty.

"Well, if she thinks it's for the best." Sirius shrugged

"I think maybe we should at least talk to him," Remus said.

"Really! What do you think Sirius?" James asked.

Sirius frowned, he wasn't sure. "Okay, fine, but that doesn't mean we're making up. He did knick our stuff after all. I don't know if any of us will ever trust him again," he said.

James looked relieved that they were going to talk to Peter.

_Well, if it makes James feel better, than that will be the only reason I'll forgive him_, Sirius thought.

* * *

><p>Sirius was looking for James when he got out of the Hospital Wing. He was no where in the common room or in the Great Hall. He passed the third floor landing when he heard something. Someone was on the floor. Sirius went over to them. It was Peter. He was all black and blue.<p>

"Peter," Sirius said, shaking him. Peter was knocked out cold. Sirius looked around. How long had he been there? He cast a spell to suspend Peter in air. He had to get him to the hospital wing.

"So, you just found him like that?" James asked in disbelief at dinner.

"Yes, they don't know what happened. He had broken ribs and everything," Sirius said, taking some spaghetti.

"Who would do such a thing?" Remus asked.

"Well, we're the only ones that have reason to be mad at him. As far as I know no one else has a grudge against him," Sirius told them.

"I hope he's okay," James said worriedly.

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to put him right soon. He just needs to be in the Hospital Wing for a few days. He was banged up pretty badly," Sirius said.

"We should go visit him," Remus suggested. It was the mark of how worried they were that there was no argument, even if he did steal from them and lied to them. He still didn't deserve what happened to him. They went to see him after dinner.

"Hey, guys," Peter said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked him.

"I'm in a lot of pain. You guys are talking to me?" Peter said nervously.

"You don't really have anyone here, and everyone deserves someone to visit them when they're in the hospital," James said.

Peter looked relieved. "Thanks, guys. I'm sorry about stealing your stuff. I don't know why I took it. It was really stupid," he said miserably.

"Let's talk about it later." Sirius said gently. He didn't think it was the time to discuss it. Peter almost died after all.

They stayed with Peter a little while longer, then they went back to Gryffindor tower. They decided to tell Professor McGonagall that Peter didn't need to move to a new dorm. Peter was excused for the rest of the week from classes. Overall, it had been a very turbulent few weeks.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>The boys spend Christmas together. James finds out what Remus has been up to. Sirius visits his cousin.


	10. A Marauder Christmas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any canon characters. People that claim to be J.K. Rowling that aren't are losers. I have no desire to go to court and deal with mean lawyers. I don't like mean lawyers.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to my lovely Beta. Love you girl. This Thursday it's time for school again. I am so excited. A little update on my poll, Sirius is in the lead and Remus is one point behind.

* * *

><p>Ch. 10: <span>A Marauder Christmas<span>

Peter recovered quickly, but his attack baffled the teachers. There was nothing to suggest that Peter was harmed at all. They were wondering if the wounds were self inflicted, but Madam Pomfrey said that all of Peter's injures couldn't have been self induced. The curious thing was that Peter had no memory of where he was before that.

"I'm telling you guys, someone knows something," James said, who was finishing up a Transfiguration essay before winter holidays. Sirius bragged that he already completed the same essay and was now free for the rest of holidays.

"Obviously, but why was Peter hurt?" Remus asked.

"Maybe the attack wasn't meant for him?" Sirius suggested.

Remus looked thoughtfully. Something didn't add up on his attack. They wondered if Peter was brought there after the whole attack. James suggested that it might have been Snape, which Remus of course shot down the idea.

"I don't know. How could there be a mix up? Maybe it was meant as a message," Remus said.

James looked like he was trying to find a flaw in this theory. "Some message. They left nothing, but Peter. So what were they trying to say? Die, Peter, die," he said furiously. Peter was sleeping on his bed, which he had be doing a lot since he got back from the hospital wing. All of his injures seemed to be healed, but he seemed to have developed a fear of going out in public.

"So, Sirius are you staying at Hogwarts?" James asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to see my cousin Andromeda for the day of Christmas," Sirius told them.

"Cool, Remus and I are staying too. Peter has to go home because his mom wants him home. Christmas is going to be so cool," James said happily. He loved Christmas and looked forward to it more than anyone else.

"You guys should come with me to visit Andromeda," Sirius suggested hopefully. He wanted his favorite cousin to meet his friends. He was excited to meet Andromeda's baby. He wished that his brother would come, but knew it was impossible. His parents decided to go on a trip and wrote a letter telling them they should stay at school.

"That would be great," Remus said.

"I'm in!" James said excitedly.

Sirius smiled at them. "So, what did you guys get Amber and Bonnie?" he asked them.

"I got Amber a case with paints and stencils. I got Bonnie a broom servicing kit," Remus said.

"I got Amber and Bonnie necklaces," Sirius said proudly. Remus looked at him surprised.

"I got them perfume," James said. Remus looked impressed at their thoughtfulness. Sirius smirked at the expression. Remus always said they were thick.

"You know, Sirius, Bonnie got a Cleansweep." Remus smirked.

Sirius glared at him. "Her dad owns the company that makes them. Like that's impressive," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. It annoyed him that she had a better broom than him. She teasingly offered a ride on her broomstick.

"And your furious she has a better broom than you," James chuckled. Sirius glared at them. If looks could kill, he would have two less dorm mates.

* * *

><p>In all their time they were in the same dorm, Remus and James never fought. It was normal for Sirius and Remus who seemed to row about everything, but it surprised Sirius on the day that Bonnie and Amber were suppose to leave James and Remus got into a big argument.<p>

"Do you know how stupid this is?" James said furiously. Sirius was surprised at his anger. James never really got angry before. He and Remus had just got into the dorm.

"That's your opinion. It's important to me, why can't you just support this?" Remus asked equally as furious.

"Whoa, guys cool it. What's going on?" Sirius asked.

"You tell him," James said angrily at Remus.

Remus sighed. "James is just upset because I was trying to look for the werewolf that bit me," he said. Sirius looked at him with disbelief. Didn't they already have this conversation?

"I thought you said you would forget about it. There was a reason we didn't think it was a good idea, you know," Sirius said, now angry.

"You guys don't understand," Remus said.

"We understand plenty. There is no good to come from looking for the werewolf. Have you ever thought that maybe it doesn't want to be found? I heard my parents talking this summer. Weird stuff is going on. It's dangerous and you shouldn't be doing what you're doing," James said.

"James calm down. Remus, that was stupid of you to hide it from us. We understand you want to know, but what if you don't like the answers to your questions? Please stop looking for the werewolf. If it's that important to you, look for him when you're of age. At least then you know spells to protect yourself with," Sirius said, still angry with him. So this is what he was doing in the library. Looking for some werewolf that attacked a little boy for no reason.

"I should curse you right now for being so stupid," James threatened.

"What's so stupid?" Peter asked, coming into the room. Sirius gave Peter a look that said don't ask. Peter clearly got the message.

"Promise us you won't go behind our backs again," Sirius said. Remus reluctantly agreed. James didn't speak all the way down to the hall.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Amber said, giving them each a hug. She only shook Peter's hand. She gave them her presents, but told them they weren't to open them until Christmas. She put a charm on them to make sure they didn't.

"It's been fun hanging out with you guys the last few weeks," Bonnie said brightly. To Sirius surprise, Bonnie gave him a hug after hugging his friends. Sirius couldn't help but notice she smelled like strawberries.

"Well, Bon-Bon, warming up to me, are you?" Sirius smirked. Bonnie was red from either embarrassment or from anger. Sirius never knew.

"You irritate me," Bonnie huffed. Sirius laughed. Their friends laughed too.

"I know." Sirius smirked. Amber looked at Bonnie strangely.

"See you guys later," Amber said.

"See you later," Bonnie said quietly. They waved at them. Sirius' eyes lingered on Bonnie longer than what was necessary. The smell of strawberries seemed to linger as well.

"Let's go to lunch," James suggested.

"I hope there are strawberries. For some reason I'm craving them of a sudden," Sirius said cheekily.

* * *

><p>On Christmas day, Sirius, James, and Remus went to Professor McGonagall's office to visit. Sirius had asked permission to visit, which their head of house agreed. James was still a little testy with Remus from the other day, but seemed to be containing himself really well.<p>

"Sirius!" Andromeda squealed happily and engulfed him in a huge hug. She didn't look like she was pregnant months ago.

"These are my mates, James Potter and Remus Lupin," Sirius said happily. Andromeda hugged all of them. Her husband Ted came out with a small infant.

"That's Nymphadora," Sirius said. The baby's hair was jet black.

"Want to hold her?" Andromeda asked. She allowed all three of them to hold her daughter while she made dinner. Andromeda had become a good cook and all of them had seconds on dessert.

"So, how is the family?" Andromeda asked after she put Nymphadora down for a nap.

"Horrible. Mom is going to introduce me to that girl this summer," Sirius said.

"You don't have to marry her, you know," Andromeda said firmly.

"I'm not. I'm just playing by their rules until I'm old enough. That will keep me away from Bellatrix's house," Sirius said.

Andromeda looked startled. "They made you stay with Bella?" she said strangely.

"Yeah," Sirius said, startled at the look on her face.

"Try to stay away from her. I've been hearing some really strange things about her and I don't like it one bit. She'll eat you alive if you tick her off enough," Andromeda said warningly. Sirius tried not to flinch and hoped she didn't see.

"Thanks for having us," Remus said happily.

"It was my pleasure," Andromeda said, giving him a hug.

"Your baby is so sweet," James said, who had played with the baby the most. The baby seemed to like the funny faces he made.

"You can always come visit whenever you want." Andromeda said as she smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"See you, Andy," Sirius said happily. It had been such a good Christmas.

"Behave yourself please, Siri," she whispered to him. Sirius nodded in understanding and followed Remus into the fireplace.

They finally opened their presents. Sirius got the usual sweets and a book on Anamagi from Remus and a wallet from James. Sirius also got cologne and a book called History of the Tornados.

"Bonnie must have gagged when she bought that," Remus chuckled.

"Probably." Sirius smirked.

"Amber got me cologne and Bonnie got me _Quidditch Through the Ages,_" James said happily.

"Amber got me Belgian chocolate and Bonnie got me a book of hexes," Remus said, eyeing the book, interested. James looked nervous. Remus knowing more hexes made Sirius anxious as well.

"Amber got Moony chocolate," James chuckled.

"Oh shut up. She said it's really good. Her family is originally from there, you know," Remus told them. They laughed. It was typical of Remus to defend getting chocolate as a present. Amber obviously knew how to get on Remus' good side.

"Oh really. Maybe you two can go there on holiday," James said. Remus got his want and did the Bat Boogies hex. Sirius laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"What's so funny, Padfoot?" Remus growled.

"Nothing, I just wonder if Amber knows about your temper." Sirius smirked. Remus glared at him and hexed him as well. Remus then sat down to read his book, completely ignoring his friends' pleas for the removal of the hex.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Sirius finds his Muggle Studies class interesting. Amber helps with their latest prank and asks Sirius for a favor. The boys make their first attempt at their Anamagi forms. Another Marauder gets attacked.


	11. Second Term

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Nope. LOL.

**Author's Note:** Ch. 11! The good stuff is coming up! Thanks again to Fearless. She has a broken finger and still manages to edit every chapter I send her. Thanks so much girl.

* * *

><p>Ch. 11: <span>Second Term<span>

For the rest of the holiday it was Remus, Sirius and James in Gryffindor Tower. Remus had just had his monthly transformation, so he didn't have to worry about that. They were looking forward to the start of term. They had just taken their last rounds of potion and were looking forward for their first attempt at their anamgus form. Everyone returned the day before the new term started.

"How was your holiday?" Peter asked when he returned.

"We went to see Padfoot's cousin," James told them, and they explained all about their day at Andromeda's.

"Hey, guys," a voice said behind them. It was Bonnie. Amber wasn't with her, which was weird.

"Hey, Bonnie, how was your Christmas?" James asked.

"Really good. Amber came over. She said she'll meet us down here," Bonnie said.

"Is it just me or did you get tan, Bon?" Sirius smirked. For some reason he liked to irritate her.

"Yes," Bonnie said testily. James and Remus looked from Sirius to Bonnie. It seemed that they were waiting for something.

"Well, I better go," Bonnie said quickly. She left fast.

"You guys have a weird relationship," Remus said.

"Wonder what's up with her?" Sirius said, biting his lip. He was use to arguing with Bonnie. Maybe he should ask Amber.

"Hey, losers," Amber said, smiling.

"As long as we're your losers," James retorted.

"Hey," Sirius said. Remus didn't say anything, but smiled.

"Cat got your tongue, Remus?" Amber said, smiling at him.

"What? Oh, got a new hair cut, Amber?" Remus asked.

Amber smiled. "Yes" she replied.

"It looks nice," Remus said. Amber smiled even brighter.

"First Bonnie and now Remus," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"What about Bonnie?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, she's acting really weird," Sirius said.

Amber laughed. "You don't know?" she choked.

"Care to enlighten us?" James said.

"I can't, I promised her I wouldn't," Amber said.

"But…" Sirius began.

"No buts. A promise is a promise," Amber said.

James looked at her in disbelief. Sirius knew that James would do everything in his power to find out what it was, but for now James decided to drop it. Remus also threw them a significant 'I told you so' look. Amber would understand when they eventually told her about Remus' furry secret.

"Come on, guys, lets plan the prank," James said.

"Can I help?" Amber asked.

"Plan the prank?" Sirius asked. Amber nodded.

"What do you have planned?" James asked curiously.

* * *

><p>Amber was very excited to help with one of their pranks. It was nice having a friend in another house because now they were able to plan more school wide pranks. On the second day back they got ready for the prank. At dinner, James looked over at Amber. They came up with a signal. When Amber nodded, James nodded back. Remus flicked is wand. Food started attacking everyone.<p>

"Who is doing this?" they heard Snape snarl as a chicken leg was attacking him. Sirius looked up at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore looked amused and Professor McGonagall looked completely confused. Sirius ducked an apple.

"Let's get out of here," Remus said when a few students started leaving the great hall. James nodded. Professor Dumbledore said the counter curse.

"Beautiful work," Amber said, chuckling. Bonnie was eating an apple and looked very pleased.

"That was amazing. Did you see Snape's face?" Bonnie smirked.

"The git deserved it," Amber said appreciatively.

"Too right. Well, I got some homework to do," Bonnie said, looking a little stressed.

"You'll get it done, Bon," Amber said, consolingly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I hate potions," Bonnie said, shaking her head and leaving.

"She is kind of a perfectionist when it comes to grades," Amber told them.

"Is she straight O's?" Sirius asked.

"We both are, but I'm a lot more relaxed about it," Amber explained.

"Well, we better go. See you, Amber," James said.

"Yeah, Sirius can you wait a moment?" Amber called. Sirius motioned them to go on without him and turned back.

"Yes," Sirius said smirking at her.

"I was wondering if I could draw you? I'm a part of the art club, and we need to make a self portrait of someone," Amber explained.

"Yeah, sure," Sirius said, them he smirked. "Why don't you ask Remy? It would be the perfect time to be alone with him," he chuckled.

"Well, I asked you. Sirius, that is a really inappropriate thing to say," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, you do think he's glorious," Sirius said. They still didn't know what she meant by it, but Sirius guessed it meant Amber thought a lot of Remus.

'He's a very nice guy, yes," Amber said, rolling her eyes again.

Sirius was determined to get her to admit she fancied him. "Well, I think it's a better choice, with me being so stunning," he mocked.

Amber rolled her eyes yet again. "I'll go find a place where I can sketch in peace. I'll owl you when the date is," he said. Sirius nodded. Amber smiled and went the way to her dorm.

* * *

><p>Muggle Studies had been a pretty bland subject so far. No subject in the course interested Sirius. That was until their professor discussed Muggle transportation.<p>

"This is a motorcycle, class. It runs on fuel that Muggles call gas," Professor Marks lectured. The thing called the motorcycle looked really cool. For the first time Sirius raised his hand. Remus' jaw almost hit the floor.

"Professor, do Muggles manually run it?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yes, Mr. Black, however, the rider needs to learn how to drive it and only Muggles of a certain age are allowed to," he told him. Sirius was amazed. He wondered what other muggle transportation there was.

"Wow, Pads. I've never seen you get so excited over a topic discussed in class," James said afterwards.

"I want one," Sirius said.

"What, a motorcycle?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Sirius nodded excitedly.

"Your parents will be thrilled with that," James mocked brightly.

"Like I care," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. He decided to put extra work into writing his essay for Muggle Studies. He went to the library to check on books on muggle transportation. They were really interesting. There were things called cars, airplanes, and bikes. So far, motorcycles were his favorite. He decided he really wanted one.

"All right, guys. It's time to attempt to turn into our animals," James said bossily.

"Okay, what do we do?" Sirius asked. Peter looked nervous.

"Just visualize the animal you are turning into," James said.

"You guys can do it," Remus said supportively.

Sirius took a deep breath. He visualized the black dog. Nothing came. James and Peter didn't turn either. They tried for an hour. Finally, Sirius was able to get a tail.

"Good Job, Pads," Remus said appreciatively. Sirius closed his eyes again and the tail was gone.

"I did it," Sirius said, jumping up and down.

"That's really good." James smiled.

"Soon you might even be in full form," Peter said brightly.

Sirius beamed at them. He was really proud of his accomplishment. He couldn't wait to be able to turn into a dog. He planned on registering when he was of age. He had a lot of plans when he was of age. He planned leaving his family, and also working at the Ministry of Magic. He wanted to be an auror with James. No one, not even James, knew Sirius wanted to be an auror. He just hoped his family's reputation didn't ruin it for him.

* * *

><p>James and Sirius went flying Fridays after classes ended. It was the perfect way to start the weekend. Sirius burrowed a school broom and him and James raced around the Quidditch pitch. James always beat him.<p>

"I think I'm going up for dinner. Want to come?" Sirius said as he dismounted his broom.

"I'll meet you up there. I want to fly for a bit," James said. Sirius smirked. James would live in the air if he could. Sirius thought that maybe he should go on to become a professional Quidditch player.

"All right, see you then," Sirius said. He put the broom back in the shed and met up with Remus and Peter. They were already in the middle of their first helping of ham when he sat down next to them.

"Where is Prongs?" Peter asked.

"Just wanted a few laps around the Quidditch field," Sirius told them. They set food aside for him. By the time dinner was over, they got worried. Sirius suggested they take a plate up to the common room. He may have just lost track of time, knowing James. He didn't show up for an hour after dinner either.

"Where is he?" Remus asked, looking at his watch.

"Let's go see if he's still outside," Remus suggested, and they walked down the boys staircase. They were halfway to the entrance when Professor McGonagall came in.

"Just the three I was looking for. Follow me please," she said quickly. They looked at one another.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"Mr. Potter is in the Hospital Wing," she said. She looked really worried.

"What, what happened?" Sirius asked.

"Hagrid heard Mr. Potter scream. Someone set two bludgers on him. He has multiple broken bones. We're not sure how it happened. It was lucky that Hagrid was there. I warn you, he is pretty badly beaten up," the Professor told them.

"He was fine when I left him," Sirius said.

"What time did you leave the pitch?" McGonagall asked as she hurried them along.

"Right before supper. He didn't turn up," Sirius told her.

"They must have waited for you to leave," Professor McGonagall said.

"You sure someone tampered with the bludgers, Professor?" Remus said.

"Yes, the bludgers were locked away. Bludgers don't just malfunction, Mr. Lupin," she explained. Remus bit his lip. Peter looked white. Sirius knew what he was thinking; it might be connected to his attack. They were shocked when they reached the Hospital Wing.

"James?" Remus said. James was black and blue all over.

"Hey, guys," he said weakly.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. I was flying and next a bludger just came at me," James said. He told them everything that happened after Sirius left.

"This wasn't a coincidence. Whoever messed with that bludger was the one that attacked Peter," Remus told them. James looked a little ill at the thought of a person trying to kill him. They stayed there until Madam Pomfrey told them it was time to go. They didn't sleep at all that night.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: Amber and Sirius spend time together. Sirius makes a startling confession to her. Remus tries to figure out who is attacking his friends. Peter makes an official apology.


	12. Sirius Burdens

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Poo. J.K. Rowling owns HP, but does she own this site? I think not.

**Author's Note:** Beta by Fearless. Sophomore year of college starts on Monday. I am so excited. Wish me luck. P.S. I love reviews.

* * *

><p>Ch. 12: <span>Sirius Burdens<span>

James was in the Hospital Wing for a long time. Madam Hooch had investigated the bludgers and found nothing was wrong with them. Like Peter, there was no proof that anything occurred out of the ordinary. Remus seemed to take the latest attack as a sign that something bad was happening, which Sirius privately agreed.

"It's so strange," Remus said with a sigh. James' attack seemed to have shaken Remus more than it did James. He had asked James multiple times to explain what happened again and again.

"What is?" Sirius asked.

"The fact that both Peter and James were attacked alone. I wonder why they didn't attack you when you were with James. It would have saved a lot of trouble. It seems to me like they have some sort of plan," Remus explained. James looked thoughtful.

"Are you going to investigate it?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Well, we're probably next," Remus told with an edge with to his voice. "I spend enough time in the hospital wing, thank you very much," he said as if the idea of being in the Hospital Wing was some sort of offensive term.

"I don't know, Moony. It might be dangerous," James said.

"Well, I thought the Marauders laughed in the face of danger," Remus mocked.

"Yeah, but were also not stupid," James retorted with a crooked smile.

"James is right, Remus," Peter said.

"Well, we got to do something, for all we know he could be planning his next attack, and it might be on me or Sirius. Professor Dumbledore might have to involve the Ministry of Magic soon. He's been gone so much lately," Remus told them.

"Dumbledore's been gone?" James asked.

"Yeah, notice how he hasn't been at meals lately," Remus told him. Something in his brain clicked.

"Guys, the attacks might have happened when he was gone," Sirius said.

"What?" James said, startled. Every Hogwarts student knew that it would be stupid to try anything when Professor Dumbledore was there.

"He's saying that the attacker plans the attacks when Professor Dumbledore is not here," Remus told them. He seemed to think the theory was more than plausible. There wasn't a book in the library he could run to the library for about this.

"I dunno if they will find anything ever. They couldn't find any evidence with me or James," Peter reminded him.

"Then we need to wait for them to slip up. We can't go out alone. None of us. We also need to be cautious when Professor Dumbledore is not here. I don't think they're going to stop until one of us is dead," Remus said ominously. He was right. The attacks were becoming more and more vicious. The question was, was the attacker aiming to kill?

* * *

><p>Sirius didn't know how to do it, but he managed to keep his promise to Amber. Amber told him that it was going to take a few sessions to draw him. She wanted to draw him from different angles. So far she drew him twice.<p>

"Ugh, I don't like how any of these turned out," Amber said critically. It was what she had said about the last one. Sirius didn't know what she was talking about. The last one was really good.

"Well, maybe you need a break," Sirius said and got two bottles of pumpkin juice out. Amber took it and sat down on the floor. Sirius followed suit.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?" Amber asked.

"Shoot," Sirius said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Ok, well, I always wondered how Remus got all those scars on his face. I didn't want to ask him because I know he is sensitive about them, and I didn't want to be rude," Amber said. Sirius was thinking about what to tell her.

"He had an accident when he was younger. He doesn't like to talk about it. Remus is a private person, so he never told us exactly what happened," Sirius said. Amber seemed satisfied with this answer for now. Sirius was relieved.

"But he's okay, isn't he? He seems to always be sick all the time," Amber pointed out. That worried him. She was starting to notice stuff.

"Why the interest in Remus, Amber?" Sirius said, trying to distract her. It worked.

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," Amber said, blushing.

"Just tell him. You have to admit it sometime," Sirius begged. Amber smacked him. "Hey!" he exclaimed indignity.

Amber laughed. "That was for being a git," she said.

Sirius glared at her. "You're a git," he retorted.

Amber laughed again. "I'm a girl, you nitwit. You can't call a girl a git," she said

"Then don't call me names," Sirius chuckled.

"Fine then. You know, I don't really know that much about you. What's your family like?" Amber said conversationally.

"I don't really get along with them. Bonnie's sister had the pleasure of meeting my lovely brother," Sirius said.

"What do you do during the summer?" Amber asked.

"Just am home mostly. I sometimes go to James' house and last year I went to my cousin Bellatrix's," Sirius said, flinching slightly at mentioning his cousin.

"What was that?" Amber asked.

"What was what?" Sirius asked.

"Why did you flinch?" Amber said.

"It was nothing," Sirius said, panicking slightly. Amber again let it go.

"You have a fan in Bonnie," Amber said, raising her eyebrow.

"Really? That's interesting, I thought she hated me," Sirius said.

"It's the opposite, in fact. She told me she really likes you, I mean really likes you," Amber told him.

Sirius couldn't figure out how she liked him when they were always fighting. They disagreed about everything. "Really?" he said.

"Do you like her?" Amber asked.

"I'm not really looking at girls at the moment," Sirius whispered.

"Why?" Amber asked.

"Family stuff," he said.

"What kind of family stuff?" Amber asked. Sirius shook his head.

"Did something happen this summer? You're completely different than when I met you. You're a lot more moody, too," Amber said.

"I just didn't have a good summer, okay," Sirius said testily.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Amber yelled.

"What?" he said.

"Tell me what happened," Amber snarled.

"I went to my cousin's, that's all," Sirius said.

"It doesn't seem like it was all. Did she do something to you?" Amber asked.

"Not really," Sirius said. Amber gave him a look. "Okay, she cursed me when I mouthed off to her, but that's it," he continued.

"What kind of curses?" Amber asked.

"The Cruciatius Curse," he whispered.

Amber looked horrified. "That's illegal," she said.

"It doesn't matter. She's a bitch anyway," Sirius said.

Amber gave him a look telling him she didn't appreciate the use of swears. "How many times?" she asked, obviously afraid of the answer.

"I don't know," he said. Sirius wanted this conversation to be over, but he figured he would tell the whole truth.

"Bonnie wouldn't like me so much if she knew my first kiss came from my cousin," Sirius said.

"What, did she…" Amber began.

Sirius shook his head. "Her husband came home," he said.

"Oh, Sirius!" Amber said almost in tears.

"Don't tell anyone, okay," Sirius told her.

"I promise," she said, giving him a hug. Sirius felt lighter than he had in weeks. He hoped that it would stop the nightmares about the room he went in whenever Bellatrix tortured him.

"Now I can't even look at a girl," Sirius sad.

"But you love girls," Amber said a little sadly. It was no secret that Sirius was very fond of girls.

"I still do. I just…I don't know. Maybe I'm scared of them," Sirius said.

Amber looked at him weirdly and before he knew what was happening, she pressed her lips up against his. Sirius stared open mouthed at her. "Did you die?" she asked. He shook his head. "Thought not. By the why, I do like Remus," she told him.

Sirius smirked and let out a cry of victory. He so wasn't going to tell James this. He was kind of proud that he was the first one she admitted it to.

"Don't tell him about this. I only did to help you," Amber begged.

"Tell that you gave me my first official kiss? Never! Oh, Remus!" Sirius called.

"You're dead, Black!" Amber said, grabbing her wand. Sirius ran away from her laughing hysterically. It was his first true laugh in a long time.

* * *

><p>Things between the boys and Peter were getting better for Peter. They talked to him a whole lot more than they use to. Sirius knew it was going to be a long time before they trusted him again and it had been a while since they let them in on pranks. Every time Peter brought it up, they would ignore it because they didn't want to talk about it. Peter wanted to make an official apology.<p>

"Are we ever going to talk about it?" Peter asked suddenly. Sirius looked at James and Remus.

"Talk about what?" Remus asked.

"About what happened?" Peter said.

James sighed. He didn't want another fight. He was going spare when they weren't talking to him. "We know you're sorry. We don't need an apology," he said.

"I want to though. I'm sorry guys. I really am. I don't even know why I stole them. I guess I'm a nutter," Peter said.

"You're not a nutter," James said. Sirius nodded.

"You gave our stuff back, that's all that matters," Remus said.

"Maybe that's why I was attacked. Karma," Peter sighed.

"No one deserves what happened to you. Even Snape," Remus said.

Sirius agreed. He wouldn't wish what Peter looked like when he found him on his worst enemy. He was so badly beaten. Peter looked at him strangely as if he told him he was growing a second head.

"Snape," Peter said as if one word explained everything.

Sirius apparently wasn't the only one that thought it could be Snape."What about him?" he asked.

"I think it was Snape that attacked me," Peter said.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Bonnie gets mad at Amber. Remus is suspicious of a certain Slytherin. James begins Quidditch practice again.


	13. Stakeout

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. Does it seem like I have billions of dollars…No. I am just a broke college student that likes Harry Potter enough to post on a fanfiction site.

**Authors' Note:** Ch. 13! Thanks again to Fearless for editing my chapter. Just so all the readers know, I have a new poll up. Check it out. Please, please review. I will personally go to your house and give you a brownie. JK, but I will totally send you a nice thank you PM.

* * *

><p>Ch. 13: <span>Stakeout<span>

"What?" Remus said skeptically.

"It was Snape," Peter said.

"I thought you didn't remember anything about the attack," Sirius said, frowning. As a general rule, it was always customary to blame Snape when something like this happened, but did that mean he would really try to kill them? He was a foul person, that was for sure, but a murderer?

"I remember seeing someone before I was attacked. He said something to me, I just don't remember what it was," Peter told them.

"I don't think that means he's the attacker, Wormy," James said, looking worried.

"Well, it fits, doesn't it? He hates us, and I am certain I met him in the corridors before I was attacked. There are also rumors he creates his own spells and is really into the Dark Arts. James' attack was worse than mine and we all know he hates James the most," Peter said logically. Remus looked thoughtful.

"Snape has seemed to have been keeping a low profile lately. It makes sense, but I'm still not convinced. Maybe I should talk to Lily to see if Snape has been acting strangely," Remus told them.

"She won't tell if he was," James said.

"If it is troubling her enough she will. I'll just have to choose my words really carefully. It's best if you three don't come with me. She isn't overly fond of you," Remus said. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Just you wait, she will go with me to Hogsmeade," James said confidently. Remus looked really doubtful at this.

"If you say so, James. I need to talk to Lily," Remus said.

They followed him out. Lily was sitting by the fire surrounded by her friends. Remus went over to her, she followed him and they talked. From what they could tell Lily was telling Remus a long story. It seemed she was upset. It was at least 15 minutes before Remus came back. He motioned them to follow up the stairs.

"What did you find out, Remus?" Peter asked.

"Snape has been hanging out with Dolohov a lot more. Lily said the other day they were laughing about James. Lily asked them what they were talking about and Dolohov told her to get away from them. Snape didn't defend her or anything. She said he's been acting strange all term," Remus told them.

'So, it might be him?" James said.

"It most certainly could be. I'm going to keep a close watch on them from now on. I think I'll go see what kind of spells can enchant a bludger," Remus told them.

"So the library?" James smirked.

"I think I might find something in _Quidditch through the Ages_. If not I'll go to the library," Remus said.

"You can invite Amber," James said seriously. Remus pointed his wand threateningly at him. James ran behind Sirius. Sirius laughed at him. James scowled.

"You know not to tease him about Amber," Sirius said, letting out a bark of laughter. Remus glared at him too.

"If you two gits are done, I need your copy of _Quidditch through the Ages, _James," Remus demanded. James got the book out of his trunk and gave it to Remus. Sirius wasn't sure what he would find from it, but Remus obviously thought that he could. Sirius hoped it was before anyone else got hurt.

* * *

><p>Remus seemed to have rented all the books about Quidditch out of the library, except one. The book was specifically about all the balls used in Quidditch, which he found suspicious. Madam Prince didn't seem to find who had last taken it out. The last person who was known to have taken it out was a Ravenclaw years ago and it was returned.<p>

"You had no right," Bonnie said, yelling at Amber.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out," Amber said with a pleading voice.

"I told you that in confidence," Bonnie said angrily. Amber looked really sorry. The boys went over to see what the problem was.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Just my so called best friend betraying me," Bonnie said. Sirius looked at her. What was she talking about? Amber threw a significant look at Sirius. Sirius suddenly remembered the conversation they had a few days ago.

"Bonnie, I'm sure she was only trying to help," James said. Bonnie walked away scoffing. They looked at Amber for an explanation.

"Not now guys," she told them miserably.

"I'm sure she'll come around," Remus reassured.

"I don't think so. She's really mad," Amber said tearfully. Remus gave her a comforting hug.

"Just let her calm down a bit," James suggested. Amber nodded and went on her way to class. Remus followed her since it was Ancient Runes they were going to. James looked confused.

"I wonder what Amber did?" James said. Sirius bit back his tongue. It wasn't his place to say; besides it might make it worse for Amber. Bonnie obviously found out that Amber told Sirius about Bonnie liking him.

"Hope everything is okay," James said.

"Remus will be able to cheer Amber up, Bonnie will come round," Sirius reassured them. James didn't look too confident, but went on none the less. Sirius had a thought. Maybe if he talked to Bonnie she wouldn't be so upset. He decided to speak to her after class.

Classes seemed to take a long time to finish. Finally Sirius went to find Bonnie, and James helped him. Finally they found Bonnie. She was talking with another one of her friends in Ravenclaw.

"Bonnie can we talk?" Sirius asked. Color drained out of Bonnie's face and she looked downright terrified. She told her friend she would catch up with her later. Bonnie turned to Sirius as if she was being led to her doom.

"What do you guys want?" she asked nervously.

"Look, don't be mad at Amber. She didn't mean anything by it. She feels really bad about it. Please talk to her," Sirius begged.

"She told you." Her face drained even more. Sirius put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, but it was kind of an accident. We only talked about you for a bit, I swear she didn't tell anyone else," Sirius told her. She looked at him, and then got less tense. Sirius was relieved.

"I'm still hurt she told you of all people," she said softly.

Sirius grabbed her hand. "I like you too," he said, smiling at her. Bonnie looked shocked. Realization hit James.

"Um, I better go," James said knowingly.

"This is so embarrassing," Bonnie said, going red. Sirius laughed and kissed her.

"Talk to you later, Bonnie," Sirius said, smiling and then laughing at the expression on her face. She looked like someone told her she was expelled from Hogwarts. Sirius decided that he was going to ask her to the next Hogsmeade weekend.

* * *

><p>Remus spent most of his time monitoring. He looked over the book checkout in the library and found that the only book Sirius took out lately was a book on Potions. This extremely disappointed him.<p>

"He doesn't seem to be doing anything wrong as far as I can tell," Remus told them.

"What about Dolohov?" Peter asked.

"They never leave each others side, except during practice. Dolohov is a beater on the Slytherin team," Remus told them.

James looked startled. "He's a beater," he repeated.

"I know what you're thinking, but I found nothing on him either," Remus told him. Peter looked at James startled. James looked terrified.

"Are you certain it isn't any of them?" James asked.

"No, just because I didn't find anything doesn't mean they had nothing to do with it. I am still going to look at them. They're the most likely suspects because we've had run-ins with them," Remus told him.

"Should I ditch Quidditch practice tomorrow?" James asked.

"No. You go. There will be many people there. They are not going to try anything when there are a whole lot of people there. We will be in the stands and wait for you, until you're done," Remus told them.

James looked anxious. "Okay, you two be careful," he said.

"It's daytime, James. I'm sure we'll be fine," Sirius reassured him. James sighed, but agreed to it.

* * *

><p>James looked happy to be back on the team again. He looked a little nervous when a bludger was sent his way, but the Prewett twins assured him that they would keep them away from him. James played better than ever and made every goal he shot. The practice lasted about three hours. By the time they were done, James had completely forgotten his anxiety.<p>

"Have fun, James?" Remus asked.

"Yes," James said, smiling. Bonnie and Amber came up to them as well.

"Hey, girls," James greeted.

"Do you guys want to come to Bonnie's birthday party tonight? It's in Ravenclaw tower," Amber asked.

"We have a cake and it's chocolate," Bonnie said as she looked at Remus.

Remus perked up at the mention of chocolate. "What are we doing here when there is chocolate to be eaten? Let's go!" he said excitedly.

"The party is later tonight, Remus," Amber laughed.

"Remus kind of forgets to think when it comes to chocolate. We'll meet you in the Great Hall and you can bring us there, "James said, smirking.

"See you guys later," Bonnie said cheerfully. Sirius and Bonnie spent a lot of time together now and had become inseparable. He even bought her a present for her birthday.

"Did any of you get her a present?" James asked. All three nodded.

"Well, of course, Sirius got a present for his girlfriend," James laughed.

"Did you tell her about the arranged marriage yet?" Remus asked.

"I forgot," Sirius said, suddenly realizing. He was having too much fun hanging out with Bonnie that he completely forgot.

"Make sure you tell her. She will kill you if you don't and she finds out," James warned him.

Sirius wondered how he was going to tell her. The worst part of it was the girl was going to transfer to Hogwarts next year. Sirius had to tell her, but again he wasn't sure how. He couldn't hurt Bonnie of all people because unlike the unknown girl he's suppose to marry, he liked Bonnie.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> There is a break in at Gryffindor Tower. James tries his best to impress Lily, but it doesn't go over too well. The boys find out what really happened the night Remus was bitten. Remus' secret comes really close to being revealed to Amber.


	14. Too Close to Call

**Disclaimer:** I am a broke college student not a multi billionaire. I do not and have not owned Harry Potter. Life isn't fair.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 14. I am so excited because my bestie is coming to visit me today. She follows this story so she'll be exited to read it in person. Sirius, won in my last poll. YEAH! I'm not biased or anything.

* * *

><p>Ch. 14 <span>Too Close to Call<span>

There hadn't been an attack for weeks, which made the boys think that the person that did it was keeping a low profile. It didn't make them any less nervous. Remus still cast suspicious looks at Snape and Dolohov. They didn't tell anyone else of their suspicions about the two third year Slytherins. There would have been too many questions. Questions, Remus said, would make the attacker angry and might do something even more dangerous. They tried to keep their minds off the attacks by anamagi training. Sirius, so far, was the only one that made any progress.

"After we work on our official homework we should, do our special project," James said as they walked up the stairs which lead to Gryffindor tower. They always referred to anamagi training as their "special project". No one had any idea what they were talking about.

"I agree. I am the only one who has made progress," Sirius smirked at his best friends. James didn't say anything but Sirius knew it was killing him that he wasn't as far as Sirius. Remus reminded James that it was a very complicated branch of transfiguration and he would catch up soon enough.

"_Gillyweed,_" James said and the portrait of the Fat Lady opened. The walked up the stairs to their dorm, but Remus stopped when they were a few steps away from their room. He put his hand out to stop them.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Someone was in our room," Remus said matter of factly.

"You mean other than us," James said to clarify. Remus shook his head and they cautiously opened the door. The room inside it was a mess. Everything was thrown in so many different directions that it was impossible to tell which sock was whose. It looked like a storm had passed through the room.

"What happened?" Sirius said shocked. There room hadn't been such a mess since they had a competition last year, on who can last longer without cleaning anything.

"It had to be a Gryffindor, right. No one else knows our password," Peter suggested.

"Well, Amber knew but the password changed since then," Remus told them. Pillow stuffing was all over the floor.

"I wonder if anyone else's dorm was broken into," James wondered.

"Remus did you recognize the smell," Sirius asked. He was thankful to have a friend that had impeccable sense if smell. If he recognized the smell then they could report the person that broke into their room.

"No. It's a new smell," Remus said. James and Sirius looked at one another. Peter looked around and nearly fell over an overturned trunk. The boys started to plow through the mess to see which items were whose.

"Hey guys, look a muddy foot print," Peter said pointedly. Sure enough there was a large muddy foot print by the truck.

"I don't understand. It looked like they just wanted to make our room a mess," Sirius commented, after not finding anything missing.

"Maybe they were looking for something," James suggested.

"But what," Remus asked. By his feet there was a long silver chain.

"REMUS LOOK OUT!" James yelled in a panic. He grabbed the necklace and took it immediately away from him.

"Whose is that?" Sirius asked angrily. He thought they took everything, which was silver, out of their room when they found out it could kill Remus.

"It's not mine. Peter?" James asked. Peter shook his head, no.

"I'll go report this to Professor McGonagall," Remus said running out of the room. Sirius knew he didn't want to be in the same room with anything silver for too long. Professor McGonagall came back and saw the room. She told them that no one else had their dorm broken into. It was another mystery and none of the boys were comfortable with the fact that some unknown stranger knew where they sleep. They slept in the common room that night.

* * *

><p>The next day, they went back to their dorm. Everything was now back in its rightful place, but it still felt weird going back. They had put a charm back on the door, which they took off after they found out who stole their stuff. They were called to the headmaster's office, after lunch, to discuss what happened. Professor Dumbledore told them that the Fat Lady hadn't seen anyone unusually enter the tower, but now was going to tighten security. Sirius couldn't help but notice the nervous look on their headmaster's face. It was a look of worry, something that had never appeared on Professor Dumbledore's face until now.<p>

"You think they would be able to find something," James said.

"This guy is good," Sirius proclaimed on there way to Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. They had yet another new professor. There first Professor turned out to be a werewolf hunter and was fired prior to kidnapping Remus, and last year Professor quit at the end of the year to teach in America.

"Too good," Remus said softly. They stopped talking about it, when they got in the classroom. They took their usual seats in the back. Professor Thomson lectured for nearly half an hour on Occlumancy. They weren't learning about actual Occlumancy, but learned the spell to reveal someone's memory.

"I want you all to partner up with someone you feel comfortable viewing your memories. Ten points goes to the pair that can manage the spell first," She told them. James was partnered with Remus and Peter was partnered with Sirius.

"Ok, now say the spell," The professor ordered. Peter said the incantation but nothing came out, no one manage to do it. Half an hour later, James managed to do the spell.

"Good job, Mr. Potter. Ten points to Gryffindor, for both you and Mr. Lupin," Professor Thomson said happily. James looked at Remus strangely. Remus looked like he was about to throw up.

"Professor, can I be excused? I'm not feeling well," Remus asked quietly.

"Of course, Mr. Lupin, You may go," Professor Thomson said kindly. Remus grabbed his bag and they thought they heard a retching noise before the door slammed.

"Mr. Potter, why don't you go check on Mr. Lupin," Professor Thomson told him.

"I don't think he would want to see me right now, Professor," James said sadly. Sirius gave James a questioning look. James mouthed _later_. When the class finally ended, they went to look for Remus.

* * *

><p>"Where could he be?" Sirius asked getting worried.<p>

"There he is," Peter said. Remus was sitting in the corner with his hands over his face. It was blatantly obviously he wasn't doing at all well.

"Remus," James said cautiously. Remus made a quick are movement but it couldn't disguise the redness in his eyes.

"Leave me alone guys please, "Remus said weakly.

"Were worried about you, I'm sorry Remus," James said looking like he wasn't sure it was the right thing to say.

"You didn't do anything. I didn't know you would see that" Remus croaked faintly. They sat down next to him. James looked almost guilty at Remus. They didn't speak for a long time. Finally, Remus spoke.

"James saw the night I was attacked by a werewolf," Remus said bluntly. James looked really faint.

"I'm sorry Remus," Peter said looking sadly.

"I want you guys to see it, "Remus said after a few minutes of silence. Taken aback was not the accurate enough to describe their faces.

"Remus you don't have to," Sirius began but was silenced by a look Remus gave him.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"I hate having secrets like this from my friends. It was a traumatic part of my life and I think you guys should know," Remus said seriously. There was no changing his mind.

"Do I have to see it again?" James asked.

"No James," Remus reassured.

"It was really bloody" James explained in a whisper to Sirius. They went up to the room and Remus retrieved the memory from his head and put it in the pensieve that Remus borrowed from Professor Dumbledore.

"Ready," Sirius asked Peter. Peter nodded and they feel through the mist of the memory. It was the first time for both of them and they didn't know what to expect.

_It was a really clear night. A little boy was climbing up a tree, and had no shoes on. He was 7 by the look of him. He looked really happy. Soundly a voice carried over the wind._

_"Remus!" A woman called. _

_"Coming Mom" Remus replied. He climbed down on the tree and put his shoes on. He looked up at the sky. It was a full moon. He hoped his mom wasn't too made at him for stay out late. He was half way out the woods when he heard something. He turned around to look. In a flash, a big wolf came out. Remus started running. The wolf was to fast for him and caught him. It stuck with such force. Blood started coming out like a water fall. Remus let out a cry of pain and kicked the wolf. Remus was now covered in blood. The amount of blood coming out was astonishing. He started running and throwing rocks at the wolf. How he managed to get away no one knew. Finally, he came to his house._

_"Remus, where have you. John! Come quick, Remus is hurt," Mrs. Lupin screamed grabbing Remus. Mr. Lupin came moments later and Remus passed out. They took Remus and apperiated with him. Mr. Lupin was screaming for a healer to help him._

_"What happened?" The healer asked._

_"We're not sure. He was attacked by something. We didn't see the animal," Mr. Lupin said quickly. Remus was ghost white._

_"We'll take good care of him sir; If you need me call for Healer Potter. I should be with you shortly" Healer Potter told them and taking the tiny boy on a stretcher._

_"Werewolf bite" The head healer told Healer Potter. She looked shocked and sad by the news._

_"He's around my Jaime's age," She said with tears in her eyes. She went out to the waiting room to tell Remus' parents. Mrs. Lupin immediately started sobbing. Mr. Lupin had to hold her up._

_"My poor baby," She sobbed. Healer Potter gave her a cauldron of potion and led her to Remus._

The memory ended in a flash. There was nothing they could say. Remus looked like he was waiting for them to say anything. Peter looked white. He was really squeamish when it came to blood.

"Now you guys see why I wanted to find the wolf that did this," Remus said pulled down his robes. In the middle of his right shoulder were bit marks. James looked like he was about to be sick.

"We'll help you this time. Maybe we can prevent it from attacking anyone again" James promised. Sirius nodded as did Peter.

"You guys sure?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Sirius said not really caring about the consequences of what they promised they would do. It didn't matter. If they could prevent a similar scene then what they had just witness then it would be worth it.

* * *

><p>Things were different with Remus after they saw the memory. They were even more determined to become anamagi. Finally, James managed to get horns. James was really proud of this accomplishment. Sirius liked anamagi training because it was a secret between them.<p>

"Where have you guys been?" Amber asked one day at lunch.

"We've just been busy," Remus told her. She looked suspicious. Bonnie looked at Sirius. Sirius didn't look at her in fear he would yell out there secret here and there. If they found out about anamagi they could be in serious trouble and Remus' secret might be revealed.

"Well, come on Bonnie. We got History of Magic" Amber told her. Bonnie groaned. Sirius laughed because that was his reaction as well. Bonnie grabbed her bag and followed Amber out of the Great Hall. James gave Remus a look.

"Don't look at me like that James. You know I can't just tell her," Remus hissed angrily under his breath.

"Well you could at least try to give her hints," James pouted. They went off to class and forgot about Amber for a bit. They saw Amber and Bonnie at supper and went to sit by them. Amber gave Peter a dirty look when he sat down. Sirius guessed she wasn't so forgiving.

"I wonder why we don't have silver utensils," Bonnie mused.

"Dunno," Amber shrugged absentmindedly and took a piece of meat loaf.

"You guys want to view stars with me for Astronomy?" Amber asked. James, Sirius, and Peter nodded.

"I can't," Remus said. Sirius almost forgot tonight was a full moon.

"Why not?" Amber asked. It was like watching a tennis match. Bonnie looked confused as to why there was tension in the air.

"I have to visit my sick grandmother." Remus said quickly. James looked bit his lip. Amber seemed to buy it.

"Oh. I hope she's ok." She said kindly. Their conversation went back to normal and soon the end of the meal was over. They walked back to Gryffindor tower. When they were there, James dragged Remus up the stairs.

"GOING TO VIIST YOUR SICK GRANDMOTHER!" James asked furiously. Remus was a little taken back. James never really got this angry.

"I'm sorry but I had to." Remus said in a pleading belt.

"WHY, CAN'T YOU JUST TELL HER?" James yelled even more.

"I'm afraid she won't like me anymore when she finds out. What if she stops being friends with us when she finds out I'm a werewolf," Remus told him. James calmed down a little bit, but only just.

"Alright, that does it. Where is my wand?" James demanded. He searched through his pocket.

"James calmed down," Sirius said taking his wand. James did.

"I'm sick of him putting himself down like that. It's insulting to think that we've known about it for a while and he still thinks that way," James said clearly hurt but didn't say anymore. James didn't speak but sat on his bed and pulled the wall hangs over him.

* * *

><p>Remus came back after the full moon a day later. He had fresh cut and he told them it had been really bad. Remus was always glad to get back after the full moon. He was doing a little amount of homework when Amber came up to him. She looked ready for a fight.<p>

"Remus, I have to talk to you" She demanded. Remus was taken aback, but followed her. When they were out of earshot, she began to speak

"Mind explaining to me, why I saw you come out of the Hospital Wing?" Amber asked folding her arms.

"I got hurt when playing Quidditch, "Remus lied. Amber looked furiously.

"I thought you were going to see your sick grandmother, "she said icily.

"I did, than I got hurt," Remus said. Amber smacked him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Remus said rubbing his head.

"I know your hiding something and you're lying through your teeth. You never left the castle didn't you? Mark my words; I'm going to find out what you're hiding. When do I'm going to curse you so bad you won't be able to sit for a week," She said threw gritted teeth and turned heal and walked away. Remus mouth was open. Amber never has gotten mad at him before.

"What did Amber want?" Sirius asked when Remus came back.

"Guys, I think I'm in trouble," Remus told them.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Sirius out performs Remus on a test. Remus makes things up with Amber. Bonnie and Sirius spend time in Hogsmeade. Peter finally manages to make progress on his anamagi form.


	15. Progression

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter. Wish I did but I don't. Life isn't far sometimes isn't it.

**Authors' Note:** This is for my bestie who has hand surgery. I was at the hospital all day with her. You owe me girl (lol) JK. Can't believe I'm on chapter 15 already. I haven't even started thinking about the four story at all. Anyways, review please my lovelies.

* * *

><p>Ch. 15 <span>Progression<span>

Amber refused to talk to Remus. Every time she would see James and Sirius, she would just ignore him. James always gave him a look that clearly stated, _I told you so_. Remus obviously felt bad about the rift between him and Amber but didn't know how to mend it.

"Guys, when is Amber going to stop being mad at me?" Remus asked miserably. Sirius tried not to smirk, when he patted him on the back.

"Just talked to her mate," James suggested.

"I can't tell her about my furry little problem. I promised Dumbledore" Remus told him. James sighed but didn't say anything. He knew it was pointless arguing with him.

"I'm going to talk to her" Remus said finally decided what to do. He got up and went over to the Ravenclaw table. Sirius turned around and saw Remus give her the note book and sat down next to Amber. They talked a little bit and Remus came back. He looked like he sold his soul to the devil.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I let her copy my charms notes," Remus said. Sirius and James looked at each other and laughed. Amber so had Remus wrapped around her finger.

"Did you apologize?" James asked smirking.

"Yes. I also promised her that I wouldn't eat chocolate for a week," Remus said looking fearful at the thought about no chocolate for a week.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because she said it would greatly amuse her." Remus told them frowning. James laughed at him. Trust Amber to think lack of chocolate would be a suitable punishment for Remus, which it was.

"Oh, I can't wait to see you last a day without having something chocolate," Sirius said smiling.

"You're going to lose your mind," James chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!" Remus said.

"It's true. You're such a chocoholic!" Sirius laughed.

"I am not!" Remus argued with a pout. Peter looked at him incredulously. Sirius just shook his head at him. He would never admit it, but he was.

"Let's just see how long you last," James said. Remus glared at him clearly saying he would last. Sirius highly doubted Remus Lupin can look at anything chocolate without wanting to eat it.

* * *

><p>Muggles Studies had become Sirius' favorite subject. He was really interested in the subjects of cars, and motorcycle. It also gave him a sense of satisfaction that he was taking a subject that would infuriate his parents. He chuckled at the thought of the look on their faces when they saw his grades.<p>

"Pick up your last test on the way out," The Muggle Studies professor said kindly at the end of class. Sirius was excited to see what he got since he studied really hard on the last test. It was lucky that all three of his friends were in the class.

"How did you do?" Remus asked them when they came out of the classroom. They had studied a long time for this test so they were anxious to see what they got. It was funny to see the look on their fellow Gryffindors when they see them all studying. It was surprising how many of them thought most of them, namely James and Sirius, just messed around.

"189 out of 200," James said happily. Remus nodded impressed.

"180," Peter replied a little disappointed. Remus gave Peter a reassuring look that told Peter he was improving. It was true; he was doing better than last year.

"I got 195 out of 200," Remus said looking at his paper. They knew he would rather have gotten 200, but wasn't going to sound too disappointed. Sirius finally looked at his score and was amazed.

"I got 205!" Sirius said looking incredulously as he looking up. Remus mouth was open.

"You out did Moony," James said shocked. Remus was too shocked to speak. Finally he got his voice back.

"How did you get more then 200?" Remus asked.

"Did the bonus question," Sirius explained. Remus smirked.

"Now who's the nerd?" Remus asked laughing. Sirius glared at him. He had some nerve calling him a nerd. If he wasn't one of his best mates he would curse him.

"Oh, shut up!" Sirius said going red.

"You should think of doing something with Muggle relations" James told him. Sirius shrugged. It sounded like an interesting idea. Sirius looked at the paper again. For the first time in his life he outperformed the smartest of his friends. Sirius smirked, he hoped it annoyed Remus.

* * *

><p>A notice on the notice board came up, which announced a new Hogsmeade trip. They boys made plans for the new trip. It was happening on Valentines' Day, which made most of the boys groan.<p>

"Do you think if I ask Lily, she'll go?" James asked.

"Not a chance," Remus laughed. James pouted.

"So butterbeers in Three Broomsticks?" James asked.

"No can do. I'm going with Bonnie," Sirius told them. James wolf whistled.

"What are you guys going to do?" Remus asked.

"Dunno, go to Honeyduckes perhaps" Sirius said smiling evilly at Remus. Remus glared. He had forbidden even saying the name of the place, because of his deal with Amber. James laughed at Remus.

"Aren't you nervous?" Peter asked.

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" Sirius asked.

"What if you fall and trip over your robes or worse have bad breath?" James said smirking. Sirius eyes widened. He would make sure to brush his teeth twice before he goes. He wasn't fused about tripping because he wasn't clumsy.

On February 14, they got up to go Hogsmeade. Sirius was going to meet Bonnie in the Great Hall. Amber smirked at him when he went up to them. Amber wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade alone. She would be with James, Remus and Peter. On the way out, Bonnie waved at Lily Evans. She was with a few of her Gryffindor friends. He figured her and Snape had another row.

"So where do you want to go first?" Sirius asked.

"Anywhere but Madam Puddifoot's tea shop" Bonnie said making a disgusted fave. Sirius made the same face. He heard of that place and was glad Bonnie wasn't going to drag him there. They ended up going to Three Broomsticks to get a butterbeer and some food.

"The Three Broomsticks has the best fish and chips" Bonnie said taking a bite. Sirius agreed.

"So, how Muggle Studies going?" Bonnie asked.

"It's good. What did you take besides Care of Magical Creatures?" Sirius asked.

"Athermancy" Bonnie told him.

"Ew, how is that?" Sirius asked. He heard it was a lot of math.

"Hate it, but I'm doing well in it. I'm good at math" He told her. Sirius nodded. They talked a little more and finished their food. They then went into the shops. Bonnie took him to her favorite shop. The owl emporium.

"You like owls don't you?" Sirius smirked.

"I love them. We use to have a family owl called Franklin, but he died last year," Bonnie explained. She looked really sad.

"Oh I'm sorry" Sirius said.

"It's ok. He was old. My parents had him before I was even born," Bonnie explained. Sirius smiled sadly at him.

"I hate our family owl. He always bites me when she drops off a letter from my mother," Sirius said when shaking his head.

"Figures even animals don't like you,' Bonnie chuckled. Sirius mocked glared at him. They then went to Honeyduckes. Sirius decided to buy her some candy. They then walked back to Hogwarts. Bonnie put out her hand and he took it.

"I had a good time Sirius," Bonnie said smiling.

"I did too," Sirius said. Bonnie kissed him lightly on the lips. She didn't blush but smiled.

"See you around, " She said and she went to her dorm. Sirius waved at her and made his way to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius figured James was bouncing off the wall wanting to know how it went.

"Hey guys!" Sirius greeted. As predicted, James immediately started asking him questions. After James was satisfied with the answers he was given, they practiced becoming anamagi. Two hours later, something big happen.

"I did it! I got the rat tail!" Peter proclaimed happily. James laughed.

"I told you if thought hard enough you could do it," James smiled. Peter was elated.

"We'll be able to go with you on the full moons soon, " Sirius told Remus. Remus nodded. He would never admit it, but they knew he was looking forward to it. That was the thing about Remus, he always wanted to do the right thing. James was already planning their first adventure.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>:. Remus finds out his theories are wrong. There is another attack, which is possible the worst one yet. Even deadly.


	16. Dangerous Assumptions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is owned by a wealthy -British woman. I am neither of these things (sigh). I would love to have a British accent.

**Author's Note:** Ch. 16! My friend (Fearless) and I have created a new account for us to post stories we wrote together. More details will be released at a later date. There is also a new poll, on my account, about who is your favorite Marauder. As an ending note, I would love love reviews. Thank you!

* * *

><p>Ch. 16 <span>Dangerous Assumptions<span>

There hadn't been many times so far that Remus had been wrong. At least about a theory he had. Remus still suspected that Snape and Dolohov had something to do with James and Peters attack. He hadn't found anything that connected them to the incidents, not yet anyways.

"I wonder if they know we're on to them?" Remus asked one day. Sirius looked up from his scrambles eggs and saw Dolohov and Snape laughing at something. James made a face at the site. Out of all the Marauders, Snape hated James more than any of them. Probably, Remus said, because he never forgot to mention his greasy hair.

"Slimy git," James proclaimed without hesitation. Snape said something to Dolohov and walked out of the Great Hall. Remus watched him go.

"I'll meet you two in Charms" Remus said picking up his bag. Sirius had a bad feeling about this. He shouldn't go alone. James and Peter agreed and they followed Remus. They didn't know where he went to.

"Remus!" James called, there still wasn't an answer. They had search both boy's lavatories nearest t them, and couldn't find anything.

"Let's go to Charms" Peter suggested after they couldn't find him. They had Charms in ten minutes.

"Maybe Remus will be there" James said hopefully. They walked to class keeping an eye open for their friend. They caught up with him at Charms. He didn't look happy at all. He waved them over. Needless to say they were relieved. James slugged him in the arm when he got close.

"Ouch! James, what was that for?"Remus asked angrily rubbing his shoulder.

"For being a git and walking off like that," James said.

"Well, I'm sorry. I just thought I would catch Snape off guard," Remus said glaring at him. James didn't look remotely sorry.

"Did you find anything?" Sirius said trying to keep James from exploding.

"Nothing at all, though I did notice a nasty scar on his cheek" Remus told them.

"Didn't he get that sometime during Christmas?" James asked.

"Yes, but where?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"You still think it's him," Peter asked.

"Is his hair greasy, of course I suspect him!" Remus replied. Peter bit his lip. All the boys expect Remus, now doubted that he was the attacker. But, as Remus pointed out, that didn't mean he didn't know anything about them.

"I think maybe you might be wrong about him, Remus. He's a git that's for sure but it seems to be all talk," Sirius told him. James nodded his head and Peter looked nervous.

"But, what if he knows something? He might not be doing it himself, but still. He's moral compass doesn't exactly point due north," Remus argued. The bell rang.

"Let's talk about this later," James said. By the look on Remus' face, they would be talking about this later.

* * *

><p>Remus' suspicion of Snape hadn't lifted. In Herbology the very next day, Snape came up to them. He was usually angry but now he looked out right furious. He had been glaring at Remus almost all day. As a reflex James had retracted his wand. Snape didn't flitch.<p>

"Hey Lupin, mind explaining to me why I was sent to Professor Dumbledore's office this morning. He was asking me about those attacks on Potter and Pettigrew" Snape said furious. Remus was taken back and looked generally confused then realization dawned on him.

"Dunno. Maybe he thinks you have something to do with it?" Remus suggested. Sirius looked at Remus. He didn't portray what he was feeling, which was probably a good thing.

"I know what happened, you opened your big mouth. Just so you're aware, I didn't do it, and Dumbledore believes me. I don't know anything about it. I have bigger things t deals with then mess with a bunch of loser Gryffindors." Snape said turning around furious. Remus looked taken aback.

"Did you tell Dumbledore, you suspected Snape?" James asked.

"Yeah a while ago, but I didn't think he believed me," Remus with disbelief. He looked shocked that Dumbledore followed up on his tip. If truth be told, Snape was the likely suspect. They didn't know anyone that hated them so much that they would do that.

"Dumbledore must be getting worried then. I just hope he finds the attacker before he attacks again," Sirius said.

"If it wasn't Snape, then who was it?" Peter asked.

"Dolohov," James suggested.

"Oh yeah, he's mean enough" Peter said nodding in agreement. Remus looked doubtful.

"I don't think so. I think Snape would know, and he said he knows nothing about it," Remus reminded him. Peter looked crestfallen. Sirius had to admit it didn't look like either of them were the attacker. Then an idea hit Sirius.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid," Sirius said. He grabbed his bag. He had to go see the Headmaster.

"Where are you going?" James asked taken aback.

"Professor Dumbledore. Meet me in the common room" Sirius said urgently. He ran to up the stairs. The statue of Professor Dumbledore was closed. He didn't know what to do but sat there and wait. He must have sat there for 15 minutes. Suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned around meeting a pair of eyes. The figure pointed his wand and suddenly pain came all over his body. The last thing he saw was a pair of dark black eyes.

* * *

><p>"Where is Sirius?" James said looking at his watch. Sirius hadn't gone to meet them back at the dorm and he missed Muggle Studies.<p>

"I don't know," Remus said.

"I hope he's ok," Peter said worriedly.

"_All students return to your dormitories immediately. Your heads of house will be their shortly." _ A voice called magnified. They looked at one another,_ Sirius_.

"Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin, come with me" Professor McGonagall said catching up with them. She looked like she had been running. Remus paled and James looked like he was about throw up.

"What happened, Professor" Peter asked.

"I'll explain when we get to the Headmaster office," She said. They all noticed that the redness in her eyes. She opened the doors which lead t the headmaster's office. They walked up two flights of stairs. Professor Flitwick was there with Bonnie and Amber. Both looked confused.

"Thanks for bringing the boys, Minerva," Professor Dumbledore said gravely. He motioned all of them to sit down. He was silent for a minute then began to talk.

"Sirius was badly injured. We had floo him to St. Mungo's" Professor Dumbledore said.

"Sirius? How, why?" Bonnie said shocked. Professor Flitwick put a hand on her shoulder.

"I found him near my office. Madam Pomfrey couldn't stop the bleeding s we had t floo him St. Mungo's" Professor Dumbledore. Amber looked like he was about to cry.

"Is he going to be alright?" James asked almost chocking.

"He's condition is critical right now. The healers aren't sure how to treat him. He's parents have been called…"

"WHY DID YOU CALL THEM? THEY DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT HIM!" James yelled. Professor Dumbledore was shocked at his outburst.

"Mr. Potter, kindly lower your voice; otherwise, you will need to be removed from my office" Professor Dumbledore said not unkindly. Bonnie was sobbing. Amber put a comforting arm over her. Amber also had tears in her eyes.

"Can we go to St. Mungo's" Remus asked voice faint.

"Of course, Mr. Lupin. Filius, would you please escort Misses Rose and Henderson to St. Mungo's. The boys should be along soon. I have t speak to them first." Professor Dumbledore said. Professor Flitwick nodded and led them to the fireplace. Bonnie was still crying.

"Do any of you boys know why Sirius was waiting for me" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"We don't really know. He just said he had to talk to you about something. We think it might have been about who attacked James and Peter," Remus said. James nodded. He still looked slightly embarrassed about his outburst.

"I see. I was gone and when I came back I found Sirius. He lost a lot of blood by the time I found him. If you guys think of anything else. Please let me know, "Professor Dumbledore said. They nodded.

"Sir, Is Sirius going to die?" Peter asked trembling. James looked startled at the question. Professor Dumbledore looked sadly at the smallest of the Gryffindor students.

"I don't know, Mr. Pettigrew. I don't know." Professor Dumbledore replied. They thought they saw a tear in his eyes. Professor McGonagall blew her noise.

"Let's go dears. See you there later, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes. I have to inform the ministry what has happened," Professor Dumbledore says sadly. Professor McGonagall nodded and led the three boys to the fireplace. They needed to be with their brother.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: St. Mungo's becomes a place of refugee and the Sirius' friends wait for Sirius to get better. James doesn't take Sirius accident well. Remus gets into an argument with Regulus. The Marauders finally officially meet Sirius' parents.


	17. Meet the Blacks

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. Everything is owned by Warner Brothers or J.K. Rowling.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 17 people. Yeah. First off I want to thanks those that reviewed. Keep them coming guys. P.S. The Favorite Marauder poll is still open. Man, no one likes Wormtail. Hmmmm, I wonder why. *goes to think why people hate Peter* Anyways remember to review.

* * *

><p>Ch.17 <span>Meet the Blacks<span>

The kind nurse led them to Sirius' room. Sirius was still unconscious. Amber looked green. Bonnie still had tears in her eyes but sat right next to the bed. They didn't speak for a long time.

"Why isn't he getting better? I don't understand" Bonnie asked.

"Maybe it's a spell?" Peter suggested halfheartedly.

"It's probably he's blood clotting condition" Remus sighed. Bonnie looked at him. She obviously didn't know about it.

"Hemophilia?" Bonnie asked. Remus nodded.

"I didn't know that?" Bonnie said mind is still obviously somewhere else. Remus and James looked at one another. Was it their fault in some way? Could their mate be dying because of them? It was obviously too much for James and he got up. Remus followed him.

"James, you alright?" Remus asked.

"I'm I alright? No, I am not alright. This person is not going to stop until they kill us. Why is this happening?" James asked clearly upset. Remus put a hand on his shoulder. James shrugged it off.

"I can't see him like this. I'm not going back in,"

"But James, he needs us," Remus argued. James didn't answer but went back to the waiting room. Remus looked worried but went back into the room.

"Where's James?" Peter asked.

"In the waiting room" Remus asked. Amber looked at him questioningly but Remus just shook his head. Amber took this as a sign not to ask.

"I'll go check on him," Peter said and he walked out. Amber looked at Bonnie worriedly and hugged her.

"He'll be ok Bon, "Amber reassured.

"I wonder when he's parent's are going to get here," Bonnie asked.

"Soon I think. Just to warn you guys, Sirius doesn't get along well with his family," Remus told them.

"Why not?"Amber asked. Bonnie looked at her and then she looked at Remus. Remus realized that Sirius must have told her to some extent about his relationship with his parents.

"He's not a Slytherin." Bonnie said. Remus nodded.

"That's ridiculous. Surly they're not that upset that he's not in Slytherin, "Amber asked. Remus looked at her, the young werewolf hoped that the kind Ravenclaw never experience what one of his best friends did.

* * *

><p>The eminent arrival of Sirius' parents didn't forestall far too long. Mr. and Mrs. Black were definitely Pureblood and proud. It was surprising that they were Sirius' parents. Regulus had come with as well.<p>

"How is he?" Mr. Black asked.

"He is severely low on blood. I was thinking about using a muggle remedy called a blood transfusion. Is that ok with you?" The healer asked.

"A muggle remedy," Mrs. Black said crinkling her nose. She looked at Bonnie and Amber.

"Who are those girls?' She asked coldly.

"I'm a friend of Sirius, Amber Rose" Amber said.

"I'm Sirius, g-… friend, Bonnie Henderson," Bonnie said introducing herself. Mrs. Black looked at her longer than necessary. She looked at Remus like he was dirt on her show.

"Fine, do the muggle thing. What do we need to do?" Mr. Black asked. The healers took blood from both parents and Regulus, but Sirius didn't take the transfusion. The doctor says their blood must be something about the blood that is making his body rejecting the blood. What was worse was that his cousins came. One of his cousins was Bellatrix but they weren't sure who the blond cousin was called.

"What is going on?" asked the blond witch.

"Sirius got attack at school. He lost a lot of blood and the potion won't help. They now have to do a filthy muggle remedy" Mr. Black said scornfully. Remus glared at him but said nothing. Amber, Remus, and Bonnie joined James and Peter outside.

"They're vile" Bonnie said. Amber nodded and pulled her aside.

"What?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I'm getting really tired of them getting hurt. We need to find whoever it is that's doing it," Amber said with urgency.

"But if Professor Dumbledore can't…." Bonnie began to say.

"Maybe we can help Dumbledore. Please help me with this Bonnie," Amber begged. Bonnie looked at her. Her friend was far too scared for her to say no to. She nodded.

"Let's not tell the guys what we're doing," Bonnie said. Bonnie went back into. The others in the waiting room were joined by Regulus. He was looked at every one in the room with such disgust.

"I don't know how my brother can hang out with such people like you," Regulus said. James sat up.

"Like us. What exactly are we." James said dangerously.

"You know what I mean" Regulus said. James got his wand.

"I dare you to say it, Black. I dare you," James said angrily.

"Blood Traitors" Regulus said defiantly. In a flash, James punched him.

"James, no!" Remus said holding him back. James was trying to get away from Remus.

"YOU ARE THE WORLDS BIGGEST PRAT. NO WONDER SIRIUS HATES BEING HOME. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITTER BRAT. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT SIRIUS. WHY ARE YOU HERE?" James yelled. Regulus looked taken aback.

"My brother is the one turned on us. He would be just fine if you guys didn't mess him up" Regulus said. Remus let go of James. He got his wand up.

"Now listen here you unbelievable git. That is my one of my best friends you keep on insulting. We care a lot about Sirius. The saddest part is we treat him more like a brother then you do. Don't tell us we did something wrong. Maybe if you treat him better, Sirius would like you more" Remus said coolly.

"You know nothing about me, Scarface" Regulus retorted. Remus smacked him.

"That is the last time. I let someone call me Scarface" Remus said grabbing him.

"Remus, Stop. Regulus I think you should go," Amber said looking at him with anger. Regulus glared in defeat and walked into the room. It was a mutual agreement that they hated the Black.

* * *

><p>They still couldn't find the blood transfusion. Luckily his family left and his friends stayed a little while longer. Bonnie and Amber went back to get some sleep but came back later. Sirius was starting to stabilize but still looked ghost white.<p>

"It was worse than last time," Peter sighed. Remus got up and walked into the room, he was eating some chocolate. Amber looked at him, and smirked. Remus glared at him.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing. You just eat chocolate whenever you're stressed." Amber said smiling. Remus glared at her and then he looked startled.

"I ate chocolate," He said horrified. Amber giggled and the others smirked at the expression on his face.

"Don't worry Rem, we'll get you help for your chocolate addition" Bonne chuckled. Remus glared at them.

"Sirius owes me 10 gallons" James said sadly. Remus looked at James confused.

"We had a bet. We bet how long you would last without chocolate. Sirius said barley a month," James explained. James looked down. Amber but a comforting hand n his shoulder.

"You should go in James," Peter suggested.

"No," James said immediately. Remus went in with the others but came out minutes later.

"James, I just thought of something." Remus said quickly.

"What?"

"Maybe your blood will work for Sirius" Remus said. James looked thoughtful.

"What makes you say that?" James asked. Remus looked at him incredulously.

"Last year, remember" Remus said as if they were obviously. James realized what he meant. They went to the healer and explained that James might be able to help. They took a vile of blood. James looked at the red liquid coming out of his arm and almost passed out.

"I hope that helps Sirius" James said.

"Good Evening," A voice said behind them. They turned around to see their Headmaster.

"Evening Sir!" The room called.

"How is young Mister Black doing?" He asked kindly.

"Doing better. They are just about to give him another transfusion," Remus said.

"Why don't you all go back to school, for the night? You come back tomorrow," He suggested. They were all too tired to argue. The last few days had been stressful. The hoped that when they came back in the morning, Sirius would be up.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Sirius finally makes a recovery. Bonnie and Amber try to find the attacker. Sirius gets a visit from his least favorite person, which forces him to tell his friends about the whole truth about his summer and his life at home.


	18. Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Chapter 18! The end is coming so quickly. Hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters. I can't tell you how much I enjoy writing these stories. Please leave me a review.

* * *

><p>Ch. 18 <span>Road to Recovery<span>

James transfusion seemed to work. Sirius got better and better and finally he woke up. Amber was so happy to see him up that she almost cried; Bonnie actually did cry. In typically Sirius fashion he smirked and made a joke.

"Where's James?" Sirius asked groggily. He was able to sit up and take in his surroundings. He noticed the absence of their raven-haired friend. He didn't seem mad just annoyed that one of his best friend.

"He's in the waiting room," Remus explained. Sirius frowned. It couldn't be clearly that Sirius thought James' place was in the room, not waiting outside. Remus explained why and he became a little less annoyed.

"Well tell him to get his skinny arse in here," Sirius said. Bonnie smiled. This was typical Sirius. Remus laughed. He went out to the waiting room to get James. James looked at Remus almost fearfully. He didn't expect good news.

"Prongs, Padfoot's up" Remus said. James looked at him like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. James got up and finally went into the room.

"James, you're a git!" Sirius said. James looked angry at him.

"Don't call me git, git" James said smirking. They went on explain that James had given him a transfusion.

"Wait! They actually put James' blood into me," Sirius said with a confused face. He never heard about someone putting blood into another person. It sounded gross.

"It was actually kind of cool. Remus had to step out of the room though" James smirking at Remus. Remus glared at him. James knew Remus had a strong sense of smell. Remus wasn't squeamish but hated the smell of blood.

"How long have I've been out?" Sirius asked.

"Days!" Amber said as if she was groaning just thinking about it.

"We had the pleasure of meeting your parents," Bonnie told them. Sirius gave her an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry," He said. Bonnie rolled her eyes. Sirius chuckled but winced. He notice a something really strange in

"What is this in my hand" He said looking at his right hand.

"Oh, it's called an I.V. It's a Muggle method," Remus explained. Sirius examined it with interest.

"They really put it through my skin" Sirius asked. It amazed Sirius. Why would Muggles do such a thing? Remus was smirking at his amazement. It was obvious that it wasn't the usually response to this strange Muggle custom.

"It's good to have you back Pads," James said smirking.

* * *

><p>Sirius family came as soon as they heard he had come around. Sirius tensed up when Bellatrix came into the room. He tried not to show it, especially since his friends were there. Bellatrix eyed them with disgusted.<p>

"Can we have a moment alone." His mother asked eying his friends. "Please" she added reluctantly. Sirius gave them a look that told them _just go guys_. James looked nervously but they left.

"Good to see your up and around" His mother said. For once her icy exterior seemed t not to have vanished but only for a brief second.

"So that filthy blood-traitor had the blood. Typical," She said sneering.

"Shut up Bella" Sirius said but very softly. Unfortunately, his mother heard him.

"SIRIUS ORION. Don't talk to your cousin like that!" She snapped.

"I can talk to her the way I want" He said recklessly. His mother looked at him furiously. His friends came in at the sound of the yelling.

"What's going on here?" The healer asked. The estrange family were both glaring at each other. Sirius didn't like the look on Bellatrix's face but he didn't care. He was still in pain and he was in an extremely bad mood. He didn't know if it was from the presence of his family or the pain. It was probably bother.

"My dear mother and cousin were just leaving," Sirius said coldly. He wasn't in the mood for fighting with his family.

"We'll talk about this at home" His mom said bitterly. She left the room. The healer had escorted her out.

"Don't think you're so smart. I don't take disobedience kindly," Bellatrix said. She was right up in his face.

"Bite me!" Sirius said furiously. Bellatrix growled.

"I believe he told you to leave," A snobby voice said behind them. Sirius looked up and saw Bonnie. She was looking at Bellatrix challengingly.

"I would not have a filthy little blood traitor tell me what to do," Bellatrix snapped. Sirius shivered. The anger in her eyes scared him. He didn't like his cousin was looking at Bonnie like that,

"Get over it cow. Do you know who my father is?" Bonnie asked furious.

"Do I care?" Bellatrix retorted.

"Oh you should. My father donates a lot of money to St. Mungo's and is also on the board. He can make it very difficult for you to come here, if you don't leave now" Bonnie said furiously. She didn't back down. Sirius looked at her amazed. No one had ever talked to Bellatrix like that. Sirius admired her for that. Sirius smiled.

"Don't think you're so smart, Sirius. Your little muggle loving girlfriend won't always be around to fight your battles for you." Bellatrix said glaring.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't have you disturbing my patient" The healer said. He had just come back.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped and walked out the room.

"She is a piece of work," Peter said shaking his head.

"Sirius I hate your family," Bonnie said furiously.

"So do I," Sirius muttered. Amber gave him a look. Sirius sighed.

"She used an Unforgiveable Curse on me" He said quickly.

"I'm sorry what?" Remus asked defensively.

"When I was at her house, she used an Unforgiveable on me," Sirius repeated.

"Which one?" Bonnie asked. Sirius didn't look her in the eye. He knew he couldn't lie. It was easier not to lie when there was no eye contact.

"Cruciatus" Sirius answered the effect of crazy. James started ranting and coming up with ways to get back at Bellatrix. Sirius them everything that happened.

"What a bitch." Remus declared. James looked at him. Sirius smirked. They way he said it was funny.

"Why didn't you say anything when I was at your house?" Remus asked.

"I was embarrassed. Besides I was a little surprised that you came" Sirius told them. Remus sighed. There was no point in arguing. They were happy that he was going to be ok.

"Guys, someone ask the healer when I can eat. I'm starving,"

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we haven't found anything!" Amber said. Her and Bonnie had been trying to find out who the boys' attacker. Bonnie sighed. They had no lead. Whoever it was was good. It only proved that it couldn't be a Hogwarts student.<p>

"There has to be something. Sirius can't remember anything and the clues they are going to have to do." Bonnie said.

"Wait a second. Remember when I said it wasn't a Hogwarts student. What if someone put a spell on them? Something far to advanced, like an Unforgiveable Curse," Amber said. Bonnie looked at her.

"She had no problem with doing one on Sirius," Bonnie said.

"We just need to prove it," Amber said thoughtfully. There was one problem with her theory but so far Sirius was the only adult that would want to cause the boys harm.

"How would she be getting into the castle?" Bonnie asked.

"That's what we're going to find out, Bon. You saw her, she is fully capable of killing someone" Amber told her. Bonnie look startled. It was a long shot but so far she was the only suspect.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: The Quidditch final, exams. Remus must catch Sirius up on homework. The boys notice a startling change in a student that makes them uneasy.


	19. Playing Catch Up

**Disclaimer**: Still not J.K. Rowling. Still don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note**: Chapter 19! Thanks for the reviews and the subscription. My friend Little Miss Fearless mad a lovely banner for my Life as a Black series. It's awesome. Check her out. If you didn't vote in my poll, do it now. Remus is now in the lead. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated

* * *

><p>Ch. 19 <span>Playing Catch Up<span>

Sirius was allowed to leave St. Mungo's a few days later. When he got back to Hogwarts he was bombarded with well wishers. On his bed were an assortment of sweets and cards. Most of them were from Gryffindors and some of their friends from other houses. There was even a stuff dog. Sirius looked at his friends confused when he saw it.

"We told people it was your favorite animal," James explained. Sirius shook his head in understanding. He was disappointed that the attack will prevent him from anamagi training for a while.

"It's great," Sirius smiled. He liked it. Growing up he never had stuff animals. It kind of looked like his anamagi form.

"Mr. Black" A voice called. Sirius turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there in the doorway. She had a large envelope in her head.

"Yes Professor," He asked nervously. He didn't like look of the envelope.

"I have your homework from all your Professors." She said. Sirius looked sick.

"I'm sure Mr. Lupin will be able to help," Professor McGonagall said as if she read his mind. Remus nodded his head.

"I'm never going to get this done," Sirius said sighing as she left.

"Yes you will. We all will help," Remus said. James nodded. They asked Amber and Bonnie to also help. The meet at the library and got a lot of work done. Sirius didn't know how they managed to do their own homework and to help others.

Amber and Bonnie excuse themselves halfway through their marathon study session. They said they had a project they were working. Sirius couldn't help but notice that they looked like they did when they talked Remus' furry little problem. When Sirius asked Bonnie what the project was she didn't quiet met his eyes. Remus was suspicious of their behavior.

"Girls are strange sometimes," Peter said.

"Peter, don't be an idiot. Their obviously hiding something," James said.

"What could they be hiding?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, Pete. I'm going to find out though" Remus said. Something about their behavior disturbed Sirius. Amber wasn't the type of person to be so secretive. Bonnie, Sirius knew, hated secrets.

"Hey Lily," James waved. Sirius turned around. Snape was with Lily. Lily waved awkwardly at them, while Snape glared.

"I didn't know they were talking again," Remus observed. James looked a little down at the information.

"Do you think he likes her? I mean like her, like her," James asked. Sirius weighed the pros and cons of lying. The honest answer was yes. Even though he wasn't that good of a friend, it was obvious he didn't think of her as just a friend. He didn't know how James would react to that though. Remus once said that James was jealous of the amount of time Snape and Lily spend together.

"It's possible," Remus shrugged.

"If he does, he sure doesn't show it," Sirius said shaking his head. James looked sighed. He never got depressed when it came to Lily.

"Oh, who am I kidding? She'll never like me," James sighed. Remus looked at Sirius. That was definitely a new reaction.

"Mate, even if he does like her. It doesn't mean she likes him back." Sirius said. It didn't seem to comfort James in a way. They changed the subject. They didn't notice that someone was watching him.

* * *

><p>It was the Quidditch final. James of course was really nervous. This year for the first time in years, Hufflepuff were in the Quidditch final. Remus was not a popular person in Hufflepuff and therefore displeased with the information.<p>

"Why do Hufflepuffs hate you so much?" Sirius asked again. James had gone to the locker room with his team mates. Remus didn't reply just shrugged. He went to sit by the commentator box. Sirius could tell that it was going to be a good game. The players came out and the game began.

"Ouch! That might put Gideon out of the game." Remus announced. A bludger had just hit one of the Perwett twins. Madam Hooch gave Gryffindor a penalty shot, which James made.

"I think James should play professionally," Peter said happily clapping.

"I don't think he wants to" Sirius said trying to remember if James ever express the desire to be a professionally Quidditch player. His memory has been off since his attack. He barely remembered any of it.

"Do you think Potter needs a bigger head, Black?" said a nasty voice behind him. He turned around in his seat.

"Shut up Snivellus!" Sirius snapped.

"Ignore him!" Peter told him restraining him.

"Wow that's the smartest thing you've ever said, Pettigrew. It must have taken a lot of effort," Snape said. Sirius got out his wand.

"I told you to shut up," Sirius said getting up from his seat.

"And he makes it. That's leads Gryffindor 80 to 10. If the Snitch is caught the game is over." Remus announced. Snape looked over at Remus nastily. Sirius noticed that McGonagall looked like she was ready to take the megaphone away at any moment.

"You know, I think there is something weird about your little boyfriend Black. I don't know what it is, but I will find out." Snape hissed. Sirius sized him up.

"You just jealous, because girls actually like Remus. Leave him out of this. He didn't do anything, "Sirius snapped. Snape gave him a nasty grin.

"You know it must be hard being such a disappointment to your parents." Snape retorted.

"Oh, go wash your hair!" a girl voice said. It was Bonnie. Amber was also with her.

"Oh how cute. Girls fighting your battle Black." Snape chortled.

"That's because people actually like Sirius," Amber said. Snape glared at her but left.

"What a git!" Bonnie spat. She looked concerned over at Sirius.

"You ok Sirius?" Bonnie asked. Sirius nodded.

"How could you just stand there?"Amber asked Peter with an edgy to her voice.

"I did say something. I told him to ignore it," Peter explained. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Fat lot of good that did." Amber said irritably. Sirius didn't know if she was irritated with Snape for what he said or for Peter for not standing up for them. Sirius didn't blame him though. He knows Snape calling him dumb really stung.

"Honestly guys don't worry about it. We've been doing this since first year. It's a mutual hatred." Sirius said. The girls said down next to them to watch the rest of the game. Amber's t face when she heard what Remus said about a foul drove it out of her mind. She was so shocked that McGonagall didn't take the megaphone away from him.

"Wow, Remus got a mouth on him." Amber said incredulously. Sirius laughed. He was use to it. She should hear them when there in their room. Peter was the only one that refused to swear.

"WHAT THE-" Remus yelled.

"Mr. Lupin, you better not finish that sentence!" Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor," Remus said unblushing. In the end Gryffindor won the finally. There was a huge party in Gryffindor that night. The boys didn't know that two of their friends were close to discovering who the attacker was.

* * *

><p>Exams were soon after the final. James barely had time to celebrate his victory. Sirius was finally caught up. There first few exams were pretty easy. The only that really worried about Transfiguration was Peter. Sirius got through his Muggle Studies exam in 20 minutes. They decided to spend their last day of studying outside studying.<p>

"What is incantation to...?" Remus began but she was interrupted by a panic Bonnie. She was so whit it looked like she seen a ghost. Amber came next. It looked like she had been running.

"Bonnie what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Look at this," She said breathlessly. Sirius looked at the note she was holding. The letters were obviously cut of a newspaper.

_If you know what's good for you, you would stay out of my way_

"Where did you get this?" Remus asked started.

"It was in my Defense Against the Dark Arts book." Bonnie said. Amber finally caught her breath.

"We just found it," Amber told them.

"Why would they send you this?" Remus asked her.

"We've been looking into," Amber explained.

"Are you crazy?" James asked.

"You guys could have been seriously hurt." Sirius said. A little ways from them Sirius noticed Dolohov. Sirius noticed how out of it, he seemed. Thinking back, he's has been like that for a while. Sirius recognized the symptom but didn't know from where.

"Dolohov doesn't look to good does he?" Sirius asked suddenly. Amber looked confused at the sudden change of subject.

"He doesn't" Remus thought.

"What does Dolohov have to do with this?" Bonnie asked. She was obviously shaking.

"Who do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts with?" Remus asked.

"The Slytherins." Amber said. It seemed to have clicked with her. Sirius suddenly remembered. He knew what he was going to talk to Dumbledore about.

"Guys. What if someone else was behind it, but their using Dolohov," Sirius said.

"How could they done that?" Bonnie asked. Sirius looked around.

"It's called the Imperious Curse. My parents once told me about it. It's one of the Unforgivable curses" Sirius explained.

"Your parents told you about the Unforgivable curses" Amber said with disgust.

"Are you kidding me? My first word was _Crucio_" Sirius said . James looked a little started at the information.

"Don't look at me like that. I would never use them, Amber!" Sirius told her. Amber sighed in relief.

"How do we prove it?" Bonnie asked.

"We need to go to Dumbledore," Remus said.

"We can't" Sirius said.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Look what happened last time," Sirius pointed out. They agreed to not go to the Headmaster. Amber was still had doubts though. They both went back to their dorms. Sirius asked James to use his invisibility cloak. He didn't remember the exact spell but he needed to know. A trip to the restricted session of the Library was called for.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> Finally some answers.


	20. Missing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. This is just a fan girl's labor of love. Not to be used for profit. All J.K. Rowling's. Just to be safe, I don't own Criminal Minds either.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is based on a Criminal Mind episode I saw. Not the full plot, but a part of it. I saw it and I thought it fit the Marauders. Reviews are appreciated. Two more chapters left!

* * *

><p>Ch. 20 <span>Missing<span>

It felt like, his head literal busted open. He didn't remember what happened. All he knew was that his head hurt and there was an annoying rushing dripping sound. He then heard a cough. Sirius opened his eyes. He saw outline.

"Sirius," A voice chocked. He looked up. It looked like a muggle sewage system. Sirius noticed that he was wearing the pajamas he remembered putting on, which were torn.

"Remus? You ok?" Sirius asked standing up.

"I'm fine," Remus said through coughing. Peter suddenly came to.

"What…What…" Peter said panicked.

"Are you alright Peter?" Sirius asked.

"I think so. I got a bad headache," Peter said rubbing his head. A groan came from the far corner. James had woken up as well.

"Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Where are my glasses?" James asked groggily. His lip was bleeding and he looked disoriented. There were tiny scratches on his cheek.

"You mean you don't have them?"Peter asked.

"No," James asked groping around for his glasses.

"How bad is your vision?" Remus asked. He looked really ill.

"I can't see a thing," James replied. Remus suddenly vomited all over the ground.

"Remus!" James said. Peter helped him up. Remus looked as ill as he does during the full moon. To make matters worse it was freezing.

"We're are we?" Remus asked weakly.

"Dunno? Does anyone remember anything?" Sirius asked. They all nodded no. A voice started speaking but it wasn't their own. It was unrecognizable if it was male or female.

_Good Morning Boys! Sorry for the early wake up call. Here's the deal, you f_o_ur are in the middle of now where. The only way out is if I let you out. The only thing is that only three of you will make it out, alive. _

The boys looked at each other shocked, and were speechless. Behind them they heard a clink. On the floor was a knife the tool they had to use to kill one of them with.

* * *

><p><em>12 hours earlier<em>

"I don't think it was smart to prank Snape in front of Lily, Prongs?" Remus told him. James just shrugged. Somehow, Lily didn't find Snape being glued to his seat amusing. Sirius yawned. He had been getting so tired lately.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Bonnie said coming up towards them.

"Hey Bon!" They greeted.

"Can I talk to you alone Sirius?" Bonnie asked. Sirius nodded and walked with her a little ways from their friends.

"What's up?" Sirius asked.

"Well my parents told me I could have friends over, and I asked them if I could invite you. I already asked Amber, James, and Remus." Bonnie asked. Sirius wanted to ask about Peter but found he didn't want to know. He knew they still haven't gotten over him stealing from them.

"I'll love to but my family might not let me come," Sirius said truthfully.

"Well just make something up. Your smart enough Black," Bonnie smirked.

"I'll see what I can do," Sirius said smirking as well. She kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Sirius walked back to his friends. James, who saw the exchange, wolf-whistled. Sirius just did the mature thing and stuck his tongue out at him. Remus smirked.

"Remember you're made up "rune", Moons?" Sirius questioned. It wiped the smirk right off his mate's face. James and Peter looked confused but didn't ask.

"Let's go back to the dorm," James suggested. They walked up the stairs. They didn't notice someone was following them. When they reached the dorms, they sat down to plan their next prank. Remus and James got into an argument about which prank they should do next. Remus told James his idea was stupid, after that James didn't speak to him for the rest of the night.

"Oh, you'll get over it James. You got to admit gluing Snape t his seat is boring" Sirius chuckled. James huffed at that. Sirius yarned. He suddenly was really tired.

"I'll be right back guys, I left my bag in the common room" Remus said. He opened the door. Sirius smacked James in the arm.

"What is with you two? You been snapping at him a lot lately" Sirius asked in an angry hissed.

"Nothing." James snapped.

"I noticed that too, James." Peter told him. James wasn't saying anything.

"Whatever the problem is, you know you guys are going to have to work it out. You can't just snap at each other like that" Sirius said.

"Is it about the werewolf thing?" Peter asked.

"I don't know why he doesn't just tell Amber," James said bitterly.

"You know when it comes to Amber, Remus is always like that. He doesn't want her to think of him differently," Sirius told him.

"How long does it take a person to go to the common room and back?" James snapped. Peter gave him a look that said _calm down._

"Wait, it shouldn't take that long," Sirius said. Sirius decided that he probably met someone and started talking to them. Sirius went to go see where he was at. It was midnight and everyone was in the dorm. There was no one there. That confused him. Where was he? He went back to their room. He opened the door and they were no one in there.

"James? Peter?" Sirius called. There was no answer. Quickly, a hand reached out and grabbed him. Sirius mouth was covered a rag. He tried to struggle but was knocked out in minutes.

* * *

><p>Amber as always had to drag Bonnie out of bed. It was a day full of their least favorite classes. Bonnie had promised to meet Sirius. It took Amber forever to get ready, which was making Bonnie grow impatient.<p>

"Amber come on!" Bonnie said practically hoping up and down.

"I'm coming!" Amber replied. The other girls in their dorm laughed. Amber came out and Bonnie saw it immediately.

"Since when d you wear makeup?" Bonnie asked.

"What? It just a little bit?" Amber said defensively and going red.

"She wants to look pretty for Remus," Jenny said.

"The cute third year Gryffindor, go girl" Hannah said. Amber blushed more.

"He's got that mystery about him, though we all know who the best looking 3rd year is" Jenny said looking at Bonnie. Bonnie glared at her; she didn't like Jenny talking about him like that.

"Yes, Sirius Black" Hannah sighed missing the exchange. It was no secret that Bonnie and Jenny didn't get along.

"Come on, Bonnie" Amber said sensing the danger.

"Why can't see get her own boy to look at," Bonnie said angry.

"Hey at least the guy you like notices you," Amber told her. Bonnie looked at her sympathetically.

"He likes you Amber. I can tell," Bonnie said. When they went to the Great Hall, they weren't there. None of them should up either. Remus wasn't in Ancient Runes, and none of them should up in Charms.

"Did they ditch?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't think so. They didn't mention it. Remus wouldn't go for it," Amber told her.

"Something is wrong," Bonnie said. They decided to go to Professor McGonagall.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Henderson, Miss Rose!" Professor McGonagall greeted.

"Professor, James, Peter, Remus, and Sirius didn't show up for any classes today and they weren't at breakfast," Amber told them. Professor McGonagall looked at a seat of paper.

"Your right. They were all absence for all of their classes," Professor McGonagall said looking thoughtfully.

"I'm going to go to their dorm. While I'm their go to the Headmaster and tell him I'll be their soon," She said. If she was panicked she didn't show it. It was obvious that she wanted to keep them calm.

"Something happened to them," Bonnie said. Amber nodded.

"I wonder where they are," Amber asked. She didn't know at this moment the boys in question were looking at a knife. It was impossible to think someone was asking the four friends to kill one of their own.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter<em>: More answers. Dumbledore finally finds out who did attack the Marauders. The boys become paranoid of one another while in hiding. Time is running out.


	21. Hard Choice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I was this close to owning Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling beat me to it. The least she could do is give me joint custody of Sirius, but no.

**Author's Note:** Alright, second to last chapter. I want to think those who reviewed. Your awesome. Please keep the reviews coming. I appreciate them so much. Remember to vote in poll.

* * *

><p>Ch. 21 <span>Hard Choice<span>

"This is a joke, right?" Peter asked looking at his friends. No one answered him. They were shaking from both the cold and from fear. Remus let out another cough. What little color he had in him was gone now. He looked the worse off.

"Remus?" James said.

"I feel awful. The full moons aren't even this bad." Remus said weakly. Despite it being cold he was sweating profusely.

"We got to get him out of here, he's going to die if we don't" Sirius said noticing the look of a dying person. When he was seven, his mother took him to see his Grandfather on his death bed.

"Remember what that voice said. No one is allowed out until we choose" James reminded him. Peter let out a huff and went to look around.

"Don't worry Moons, we'll get out of here," James said. He got out a handkerchief and wipe Remus' forehead with it.

"Guys, don't let him. Please don't let him," Remus said.

"Who?" Sirius asked kneeing down. Remus was so sick that he could barely stand. Each moment he was getting closer to closer to dying.

"Peter. I think he wants to kill me," Remus said. James and Sirius looked at them. Remus had lost it. He wasn't making sense. When did Peter give him that impression?

"Why would Peter want to kill you?" James asked. It was like trying to talk someone off the edge. They were trying to talk sense to him

"He's not going to do it right away. I'm not sick enough yet," Remus told them.

* * *

><p>Professor Albus Dumbledore was concerned. The fact that four students had seemingly disappeared had disturbed him. He had been s engrossed in the situation with his former student. Another horrible thought stuck him, was it him? Was the former Hogwarts student s far gone that he would harm four innocent boys. It didn't make sense. Why these boys? He looked at the two girls sitting in front of him thoughtfully.<p>

"Girls there is nothing you can do now. The ministry is looking for them right now. If I hear anything I will let you know" Professor Dumbledore told them kindly. The girls looked at one another.

"Professor we think Dolohov from Slytherin has something to do with it," Bonnie told him.

"What makes you believe Ms. Henderson?" Professor Dumbledore asked curiously.

"He's just been acting strange and we believe he has been put under the Imperious Curse" Bonnie explained. Professor Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully. That was the second person that reported to him about this student. When the girls left, he asked the Head of Slytherin to bring in Antonin Dolohov.

"Hello Mr. Dolohov," Professor Dumbledore asked kindly. Looking at him he could tell that the young Slytherin was under a spell. He poured the tea that was sitting right next to him and gave him a cup of tea. Dolohov took a sip of the tea.

"Mr. Dolohov, do you know anything about the disappearance of Messers. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin?" He asked.

"Yes," Dolohov answered. Dumbledore was shocked.

"And the attacks on them as well?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes," He answered.

"Why?" Professor Dumbledore asked, trying not to display how angry he was. He lost a lot of sleep when Sirius Black was in the hospital.

"She wanted me too," Dolohov said. His voice had a dreamy quality to it.

"How is she?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I can't tell you," He told him. Professor Dumbledore sighed, he was afraid of this. He questioned Dolohov. He had help capturing the two boys. He must have him and Mr. Snape go to the hospital wing to get the curse off them. He learned that Dolohov was definitely behind all the attacks. He told him all the curses he used. He was startled to learn that he knew about Remus Lupin condition. He wrote that he wanted his memory modified so he didn't know that he was a werewolf. He knew where the boys were but knew they were in deep trouble. He also learned that he got into the boys room.

"Minerva, have Poppy waiting for four new patients when I get back," Professor Dumbledore told her. Professor McGonagall nodded. She was really concern about her students. Time was running out.

* * *

><p>All the boys were now in really bad shape. Remus kept on looking at Peter with a suspicious eye. Peter gave the knife sideways glanced. James and Sirius didn't say anything to one another.<p>

"This is ridiculous. We got to get out of here," James said.

"Oh you would like that. Are you waiting until I have my back turned and then you're going to kill me," Peter asked nastily.

"Why would I want to kill you?" James asked angrily.

"Maybe because you don't want it to be you," Sirius said glaring at him.

"Guys, why don't we just kill Remus. He's not going to make it," Peter told them. An agreement broke out. Peter was slapped in the head.

"Ouch!" Peter said rubbing his head.

"I knew you wanted it to me. You spineless little…." Remus began but was cut off by a voice.

"Hello is anyone there?" A voice asked.

"We're here! Help!" They screamed. Moments later a bunch of aurors came in.

"James!" One of them said. It was James' dad.

"Dad!" James cried and ran right to his father.

"Is everyone alright?" One of the aurors asked.

"Are friend Remus is really sick," Sirius told them. The auror picked up Remus and brought him out. They followed them. They couldn't believe it, they were getting out. They didn't know how long they were they first but when they reach sunlight, they knew they weren't too far from Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter:<em> The End of the Year term brings unexpected revelations.


	22. Back at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer:** I'm not J.K. Rowling, so don't own Harry Potter. Do you think if I dye my hair and adapt a British accent someone would believe I'm J.K. Rowling?

**Author's Note:** Here it is! The last chapter! Please review! Thanks to those who follow the story for so long. Remus is two votes ahead of Sirius in the poll! The fourth story will be up soon. Thanks again.

* * *

><p>Ch. 22 <span>Back at Hogwarts<span>

The aurors brought the boys immediately back to Hogwarts. Normally James would be embarrassed to be so dependent on his father, but any embarrassment was gone. Sirius didn't blame him; if he had a good relationship with his father he wouldn't leave his side either.

"Do you know this boy?" The auror asked.

"Yes he's my Jamie." Mr. Potter explained.

"Of course! He looks just like you," The auror told him with a smile. They brought four boys straight to the Hospital Wing. Immediately the attention went to Remus.

"This boy was filled with all kinds of potions. It's a wonder he isn't dead!" Madam Pomfrey said angrily to Dumbledore. It was frightening to see how close Remus came to death. Madam Pomfrey was able to help him, was lucky. She looked over James next and he checked out ok, as did Peter and Sirius.

"All the boys need rest Headmaster. I hope you find the people that did this to the poor boys," Madam Pomfrey said furiously. Professor Dumbledore sighed. He wished it was that easy. He knew he would be lucky if they even found anything.

The next day their friends visit. Blushingly, Amber gave Remus a get well card. Remus smiled kindly at her and told her thanks. Bonnie told them about Dolohov. It was unbelievable to them that there was someone else behind it. James explained about what happened to them when they were locked up. He left out the part about the killing someone. Remus didn't even so much look at Peter. Sirius knew he resented him for the fact that Peter wanted to kill Remus. Sirius didn't blame him in the slightest, but knew it would pass soon.

"So someone just took you guys?" Amber asked. James nodded.

"You don't even want to know what they did to Remus," Sirius said. The glare that Remus sent clearly said _shut up_. The damage was done, however. They boys were spent the rest of the time trying to calm them down.

"Are you alright Peter? Amber asked kindly. Sirius knew it must have been effort. He knew she wasn't a big fan of Peter.

"Yeah. Just a scratch is all," Peter said obviously surprised, he wasn't use to her being so nice to him.

"That's good." Amber said handing him brownies she made. Sirius suspected that she made them for a certain chocoholic.

"These are really good Amber," Remus said.

"Thanks Remus," Amber said. Bonnie gave her an "I told you so" look for what he didn't know.

* * *

><p>Madam Pomfrey finally allowed them to leave after an extensive check up. The news that four students were kidnapped traveled fast. None of the Marauders were interested in tell their telling the story.<p>

"I wonder what people are saying what happened." James said curiously. Sometimes what happened is different what people said happened said happened.

"Who cares," Remus said simply. Sirius nodded in agreement. Peter looked nervously at him.

"Guys, I'm sorry about what happened," Peter said. Remus looked at him with fury in his voice. All they knew was that Dolohov was put under an imperious curse and attacked them and was behind the break in into their room.

"You think that you can say sorry and it makes it right?" Remus asked with a definite edge to his voice.

"Remus come on, he wasn't in his right mind," James said.

"We were all the same way! None of was about to kill one another," Remus argued. Sirius looked at Peter anxious. Did Remus have a point? Sirius was definitely uneasy about trusting him again.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY WHAT DO YOU WHAT FROM ME!" Peter yelled. James looked at Peter shocked. They never heard him yell before.

"I WANT YOU TO STOP ACTING LIKE A TWO-FACE PRAT!" Remus retorted back. Peter looked at him angry. All Sirius and James could do was watch. Remus angrily turned heal and go. It look like the end of Peter and Remus' friendship. Peter looked shaken. Sirius saw a look in his eyes. As soon as it was there, it was gone. Sirius shook his head, thinking he just imagine the look of resentment.

"Um, let's go to class," James suggested. Sirius looked at James. James shook his head and Sirius didn't question him anymore.

Moony and Wormtail didn't speak at all. They sent glares at one another while packing but that was all the communication they had. James and Sirius hoped that they would have made up before the feast but now such luck. When they got to the Great Hall, there was something off. There was no decorations. Instead each house was equally represented.

"Another year has come to pass," Professor Dumbledore said. The entire house grew quiet at this proclamation.

"We have a unique occurrence this year in the matter of the house cup," Professor Dumbledore said. Every student looked at the aging headmaster confused.

"Each house has managed to have the same amount of points," Professor Dumbledore announced. Students let out a gasp of surprise. Sirius looked at the Slytherin table and saw how stun they were. Sirius reckoned they hadn't even competed for the cup in a long time.

"Congratulations to you all," Professor Dumbledore said pleased. The whole school erupted in to cheers. Lily Evans went over to hug Snape. James looked hurt at this but said nothing.

"I can't believe it! Amber squealed hugging them.

"This is awesome," Bonnie said happily. They Slytherins clearly didn't know what to do when they won something. Sirius smirked at his brother and decided to go over. Regulus looked at him approaching.

"Congratulations Reggie!" Sirius said in a baby voice and kissed his forehead. Sirius smirked and walked away.

"Pads, you should have seen his face. That was priceless," James chuckled.

"That was the best prank you came up with," Remus smirked.

"Thank you, thank you," Sirius said bowing.

"You totally embarrassed him in front of his Slytherin friends," Peter said laughing. Peter was sort of right on this. He didn't know that the Slytherin was a little pleased at the recognition he received from his brother. None of the Marauders knew the fate that awaits them. Padfoot didn't know that in years to come he would be completely unrecognizable. Prongs didn't know the tragedy that would befall upon him. Moony didn't know that he would spend years cut off from human contact. Wormtail didn't know that he would be the catalyst for all of this. Regardless of what was to come. They would remember this night.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort looked at his follower with disdain. He couldn't believe how foolish she had bee. She could have ruined the whole plan. He already had punished her but felt she needed extra attention.<p>

"My Lord I beg your pardon," Bellatrix Lestrange pleaded.

"Your insolent cousin has nothing to do with our eventual plan, Bella," Lord Voldemort said furiously.

"I'm sorry," She said again.

"Why is your cousin of interest to you?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"He is an insult to my family, My Lord. He is the first one in generations not to be in Slytherin. He is also friends with a werewolf," She said adding the last bit. Lord Voldemort looked a little interested in the tiny bit of information.

"You put an imperious on two Hogwarts student and almost got students kill. School boys are of no interest to me. Your cousin will be dealt with when the time comes. I may be able t pursue him to join our cause," Lord Voldemort said nastily.

"My Lord is too kind, but my worthless cousin isn't going to become a Death Eater," Bellatrix replied.

"Bella you find I can be very persuasive,"


	23. Sequel

Sequel to _Unforeseen Enemy _is up right now. I proudly present for your approval, _Never Trust a Marauder. _Hope you enjoy it! Remember to review and subscribed. Thanks again for your continuing support.

All My Love

Sylar's Wife


End file.
